Kousen
by chicogamer17
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, after dying does not go to Rukongai or Hueco Mundo. Instead he is dragged into Kousen also known as Hell. HIATUS
1. The beginning of the end

**SUMMARY: Uzumaki Naruto, after dying does not go to the Court of Pure Souls, Seireitei, or Hueco Mundo. Instead he is dragged into **_**Kousen **_**also known as Hell.**

**No one ever used this plot eh?**

**This is a teaser chapter. Next one will be longer and stuff.**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

**STORY START**

There was fire everywhere.

The streets and the buildings lining it were alight with flames.

The flames were unnaturally black that did not stop.

It burned down everything it touched and as if it had a mind of its own the fire moved on to the neighboring buildings.

This…

This was Konohagakure No Sato, the village hidden in the leaves.

Atop the Hokage monument stood every Shinobi and Villager who had safely escaped the demonic black flames.

But they weren't paying attention to the flames; rather everyone was facing the middle of the crowd.

They were looking at two people specifically.

Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata, The Hokage's wife, was on hands and knees, crying uncontrollably.

In front of her was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, The Rokudaime Hokage of the village.

He was looking up into the sky, arms spread wide as if embracing the heavens.

His white robes were stained with his own blood and a deep cut could be visibly seen on his stomach.

His eyes were closed and his lips were parted into a smile.

The greatest Hokage the world would ever see had passed away.

**XxX**

"So this is death?"

Said Hokage was looking at the crowd of people who were crying for their beloved leader's loss. How he wished he could tell them that he was alright, that they shouldn't mourn for him.

Naruto had died protecting his village and his people. He couldn't think of any better way to die than protecting the one's he loved.

Sadly, he couldn't do anything now.

He was no longer alive and no one could see, hear or feel his presence. He was dead.

Naruto consoled himself, thinking that everyone would move on and think that his soul would move on to a better place, even though he wouldn't.

Beside him stood a woman with long and untamed crimson hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Yellow eyes were filled to the brim with glee at seeing the sad faces of the crowd. Her lips parted in a grin that showed pearly white fangs. Her clawed hands were at her side, flexing from time to time.

She wore a black Kimono with red trimmings. The chest area of her Kimono looked like it was ready to burst. Strapped to the small of her back was a Nodachi that was placed in a crimson-colored sheathe. The handle was wrapped in black clothe that looked _organic_. The handle was abnormally long, at least two feet in length.

Naruto looked at her with anger and disgust.

He was Angry because she showed _happiness _to the suffering faces of his friends.

He was disgusted not at her but at himself.

A trade was made between the woman and Naruto. He traded his eternal soul for the safety of his people. Now he belonged to 'Akki', the adopted human name of the **Juubi. **

The reincarnation of the mother of all demons herself now owns his soul.

Akki suddenly turned to look at her new _pet_, the grin never leaving her face.

"As much as I love to stay here and watch the humans suffer, _we _have some important matters to attend to."

She raised her right hand and stabbed the air in front of her and caused the space to distort and rip.

Suddenly, a vertical line of light had shot up from the point of Akki's hand. The light had stopped at least thirty feet into the air and in a blink of an eye, a door had appeared.

Fitting enough to be called 'The Gates of Hell' it was chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons are positioned at an angle to pull the gates open.

With a slow hiss of heat, the door had slid wide open and unleashed a torrent of immense heat that made Naruto cover his face.

On the inside, the Gates appear to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. Beyond it, only a fiery inferno could be seen.

"Ah, Home sweet home!"

Akki sighed as she was hit with a wave of memories of past events. She stepped through the gate halfway before looking back at Naruto who was still awestruck at the appearance of the gate.

"Stop dawdling Naruto-kun, you can stare at the gates at a later time."

Although her tone was calm, it held a certain _tone _that Naruto couldn't pinpoint.

Grabbing the chain protruding from his chest, Akki dragged him into her hellish domain.

As soon as they were inside, the gates slammed shut and crumbled into nothingness.

The people of Konoha were none the wiser.

**XxX**

**A/N: Time skip next chapter.**


	2. Dastardly plots revealed

**A/N: The chapters will be short but the updates quick… 2-3 days quick…**

**STORY START**

_At first, I was unsure of what would happen to me when I arrived at her palace… If you could call it a palace._

_How do you describe a palace anyways?_

_Is it: a mountain of corpses and someone just fashioned it to look like a house?_

_Did a palace have creatures nailed to the walls and roof? If so, were they supposed to be still alive… and screaming?_

_Was the floor supposed to… move?_

_I mean, the only mansion I saw ever was Lady Koyuki's palace in the Land of Spring._

_Having a sense of foreboding had filled me from that point, I found it necessary to ask my new __**master**__._

_I still cringe when she answered my question._

"_You my dear," she started so innocently, "You will be subjected to various tests and experiments. Why? Because you would be the only one who would survive. Sadly my other slaves won't even survive the first two, seeing as I have to literally rip you apart molecule from molecule. But trust me it will be fun! And if it fails we'll just keep doing it over and over and over…"_

_And we did go over through the experiments over and over again._

**10 years later**

_It… hurts. Every fiber of my being is screaming at me._

_Fire spreads through my veins._

_I slip in and out of consciousness from time to time. Only being woken up by the feeling of sharp objects enter my body._

"_You should be glad Naruto-Kun! It seems that you have high Reiryoku levels in you! That makes things… much more difficult for you. But more fun for me!"_

**20 years later**

_I… who… who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Why does it hurt?_

_What… what is this white water exploding from my face?_

**30 years later**

_There are others like me…_

_Other creatures that wore masks_

_Other creatures that ate one another_

_I try to talk to them but_

_I just end up… __**eating **__them_

**40 years later**

_I…there's so much blood_

_I'm covered in it_

_Vile green blood that seems to be alive_

_I look up from my hands to see the __**mountains **__of bodies littered throughout the white sands of the desert._

_Did I do this?_

_A ripping sound echoes throughout the field, causing me to turn my head._

_There, in the middle of the field. No, in between the space of the field, a crack seemed to form in thin air._

_As fast as light, a hole had formed behind me._

_Out of the abyss from within the hole came out someone._

_Someone far more beautiful than I could remember walked out of the darkness and looked straight at me._

_She smiled at me before outstretching her right hand._

"_Naruto-kun, why don't we go home?"_

_Do I know her? Should I know her?_

**Many, many centuries later**

_Akki-sama sat in her throne of corpses just watching my kneeling form. Her fingers interlaced in front of her face. She looked at me for a few more minutes before finally speaking._

"_I've invested a lot in you Naruto-kun. Please don't disappoint me because the consequences are… __**severe**__."_

_I nodded my head once. There was no need to speak. Speaking out of turn would only make her mad. Making her mad was never a smart idea._

"_What is your mission?"_

"_**To blend in, To be accepted, To make friends, To act normal, To gain their trust, To enter Shinō Academy and pass at the top of my class, To become a captain of the Goteijūsantai**____**also known as the Gotei 13."**_ _**Akki nodded in approval before standing up from her throne. Ever so slowly, she made her way to stand in front of me, a delicate hand on my shoulder.**_ "_**And?"**_ "_**To destroy Seireitei from within!"**_ A/N: I'll update soon so stay tuned. 


	3. We'll be friends Forever

**A/N: Chapter 3**

"**Sink Your Hooks in Deep"**

**STORY START**

"_Remember Naruto-kun, you have to move at precisely the right time to destroy the whole of Soul Society. After that I want you to bring me the head of the Spirit King!"_

**XxX**

The district was quiet tonight.

The stars shined brightly and the crickets were singing.

There was no one out on the streets tonight, except for the usual drunk or the homeless.

A dilapidated gate near the entrance of the town read

**RUKON DISTRICT #64 "Headless Serpent"**

**XxX**

In the field just before the town gate was an empty field. A few dead trees dotted the landscape. Near one of the rotting trees at the farthest side of the field was a little girl lying on the ground.

The little girl had short, shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Her lips were full and dirty. She wore an old and tattered olive green kimono. She looked hungry and tired.

She was about to fall asleep (or die) when the sound of ripping cloth caught her attention. Slowly, she moved her head around just in time to see a man stepping out of the black hole that seemed to have appeared in the air.

The man had blond hair that grew to mid-back. His left eye was a dull blue while his right eye was a sinister crimson. He had three horizontal scars on each cheek that vaguely reminded the girl of whiskers. His gaze was set in an aloof stare, like he was bored. He wore a kimono that looked like it belonged to royalty and was dyed black with red trimmings. The design depicted of a skeletal dragon that spiraled around his body.

The man looked around for awhile before spotting the settlements gate. When he saw the sign his shoulders slumped and said aloud.

"Damn it, I was supposed to go to district six not 64!"

The little girl didn't know whether to laugh at the man's mistake, or be happy that he might _probably _save her. She tried to yell out to him but she was already too weak. She raised her hand in a futile attempt to catch his attention.

It turned out that it wasn't a futile attempt after all as he swiveled his head to look at her.

**XxX**

This did not look good for Naruto, not at all. It appears that… He might have overshot the coordinates a tad bit. He was supposed to come out into a lush plain filled with grass and trees and stuff. This plain was dead, completely. There was no grass, or flowers. The trees looked plenty dead actually.

"Am I still in Kousen? Ah shit, Akki-sama is not going to be happy!"

Naruto turned left and right until he saw a small settlement a ways off to his right side. Naruto smiled at that. He knew for a fact that Kousen only had _one _city. Well it was more like a mass graveyard than a city but still.

A _Torii _situated in front of the settlement that signified it as the entrance. Overhead was an old, dilapidated sign that read:

**RUKON DISTRICT #64 "Headless Serpent"**

"Fuck"

After letting out a few more strings of colorful words, Naruto swiveled around to find signs of another village, or a sign period. He found one over a sleeping little girl. That was convenient.

**XxX**

The girl watched as her blond haired savior walked up to her and somehow _completely _ignored her. Apparently, the idiot was looking at the sign, not tree, which was right beside her.

"So if I go left then right… I'd end up at the borders of Seireitei. Hmmm… Oh, hello there little lady! What're you doing on the ground? You'll get your clothes all dirty! What's that now? Your stomach just told me it's hungry!"

Digging into his Kimono, Naruto pulled out a dried Persimmon from… somewhere.

"Eat this _Imouto_. Hopefully it's enough for now. Once you're strong enough to walk, I'll take you somewhere to eat."

Although he was talking crazy a few minutes ago, _Matsumoto Rangiku_ could hear the worry in his voice. She smiled before taking the edible fruit and taking a healthy bite out of it.

**XxX**

"_To make friends"_

Naruto could remember when he said it. This was as good a place as any to start. He was lucky to even find someone who had Reiatsu from the get-go.

When someone had Reiatsu, they could forge their own _Zanpakutō_. When someone had a Soul-Cutter, they could achieve _Bankai_. When someone has Bankai, then that someone was very, **very **useful. Akki-sama did tell him to think a hundred steps ahead.

He smiled as he helped the little girl stand up before swinging her into a bridal-style carry. The girl squeaked before latching onto his neck.

"Sorry, I was never the patient type! Name's Naruto by the way! Uzumaki Naruto, what's your name little lady?"

The girl snuggled closer to Naruto, savoring his warmth before replying.

"Matsu… Matsumoto Rangiku."


	4. Trouble with the Gotei 13

**A/N: Trouble with the Gotei 13**

**STORY START**

"What the Fuck is going on here?"

Hirako Shinjisaid with his usual scowl. His division, along with the other twelve, was in a flurry of orders and commands. Apparently, there was a burst of _very high_, _very evil_ Reiatsu that originated from The Rukon District. Specifically, it came from district number 64 from the North Alley of Wandering Souls (Apparently this is how they 'North' I think).

It couldn't possibly be a hollow. The twelfth division, Urahara Kisuke's new _Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku_, had created a new device that restricts powerful hollows to wander into Seireitei. Lower leveled hollows could possibly get through their net, but it was better than a damned Menos marching through the residential district right?

"The analysis on the Reiatsu that was detected just came in from the twelfth division!"

One of Shinji's subordinates came rushing in with a folder in hand. The man quickly made his way to his captain and handed it over.

"Sir, you are not going to like it."

Shinji looked at a man before scoffing. HE never liked anything that was stamped with "**TOP PRIORITY**" since it always meant more paper work for him. He immediately skimmed through the report and stopped at the Reiatsu readings.

_Pressure Density… 200%_

_Spirit Static… 400%_

…

…

…

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**_

_**Restriction Level: Shinigami**_

_**Priority: Black**_

_**Comparing the signature with various others the twelfth division have collected, the closest the Reiatsu Signature could be compared to is… a demon, specifically a ninth lord class.**_

_**Unfortunately, the data is only 70 to 80% accurate as we have very rarely encountered the denizens of hell.**_

The report was signed by Urahara himself.

Shinji reread the twelve page report more thoroughly this time. He even read the warning at the end of it.

_**Standard Protocol states that when encountering unknown elements in the field, the operative must not act aggressive or threatening towards said element.**_

_**Seeing as Seireitei has only encountered a demon once in a blue moon, and a demon LORD of all things. We request that every division captain debrief their subordinates if ever they encounter our… guest.**_

The notice was signed by the _Sotaichō _himself.

"Hirako-Taichō"

Shinji turned to look at his lieutenant, _Aizen Sōsuke_,walk into his office with a smile on his face. Where had he disappeared to? Shinji shook the thought away before it could manifest and got into his 'Captain' mode.

"Aizen, I want you to gather everyone. And I mean every single one, ya got that? We need to hold a division meeting immediately."

Aizen's smile actually drooped a little before returning full force.

"Oh, what's wrong Taichō?"

The mocking tone in his voice was evident. Shinji actually felt smug in what he would say to wipe off that stupid grin off of Aizen's face. He stood up from his seat and looked straight into his lieutenant's eyes.

"A while ago, we detected a burst of very dense and very powerful Reiatsu coming from District 64."

This time, Aizen did stop smiling.

_Do they know about the Hogyoku?_

"It appears that a… demon has entered Seireitei."

…

…

"W-what"

**XxX**

Naruto was currently sitting inside a very beautiful and very big house. How did he get here? Well…

**FLASHBACK**

_Walking into district 2, Naruto's first order of business was to find a house for him and Rangiku, who was asleep in his arms. In his right hand was a pouch full of coins generously donated by a gang leader he had bumped into when he made a wrong turn and ended up in district 80. Naruto was proud to say that he had enough money to buy a house for himself and for his new companion._

_He looked around and found that every time he went closer to the first district, the better the towns became. Better houses lined the roads and the people were friendlier._

_Walking up to one of the inhabitants, he put on his most kind smile and said;_

"_Ohaiyo! Excuse me Shinigami-san, but do you know of any houses on sale?"_

_Said Shinigami had spiky raven hair and was as tall as Naruto himself. He had aqua green eyes that were accentuated by his white skin. The man smiled kindly before replying to Naruto's question._

"_Well sure I know of some places! Follow me stranger-san… Name's Kaien by the way! Shiba Kaien"_

**END**

_Good man, that Kaien fellow. I should remember to make his death quick when the time comes!_

Naruto let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed an apple from the coffee table in front of him. Before taking a bite, he inspected the place he had bought and found it quite nice. The place was very traditional but he could work with it.

_I wonder if it's possible to bring a TV from the human world. But what will I about electricity? Maybe I could use demon arts to power them up._

He was broken out of his reverie when he heard a yawning from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted by the sight of a pajama wearing Rangiku walking out of her new room.

"Good morning Imouto, how are you? If you're still hungry there's plenty of food here!"

At that point, he had lifted up the bowl of fruits he was eating from. Rangiku nodded sleepily before grabbing the apple from Naruto's hand and started to slowly eat it.

"Ano, I was going to eat… that."

He couldn't help but laugh when Matsumoto started to eat faster and faster.

"Easy Rangiku-chan, don't choke."

"Why?"

Naruto stopped his move to grab the banana and looked back at the girl.

"Why… why what?"

Rangiku fidgeted with her hair before looking at Naruto straight in his eyes.

"I know I should be thankful, but what will you get out of helping me? Why did you save me?"

Naruto retracted his hand and sat properly in his chair before scratching the back of his head. He then took a bite out of the banana he held. Rangiku was about to have a fit as he finished his banana and still didn't answer her.

"Do I need to have a reason to help someone in need?"

Naruto smiled at Rangiku's gob smacked expression before standing up from the chair.

"I'll get the door."

Rangiku was about to ask what he meant when she heard a knock coming from, what she thought was, the front door.

"Hello, how may I help-?"

This wasn't what he was suspecting.

Three Shinigami stood in front of him and one of them appeared to be but a child. The one at the front, who Naruto thought would be the leader, was a Shinigami with shoulder length brown hair and rectangular glasses. He wore the standard Shinigami garb except for the lieutenant's badge that was tied to his right arm. He had a disarming smile that seemed faked for Naruto.

As soon as they made eye contact, Naruto and Aizen thought the same thing.

_This guy… is dangerous!_


	5. The deal with a Demon

**A/N: The deal with a demon  
**

**STORY START**

"Oh three Shinigami they send for me? I don't know if I should be touched or offended that they sent so few."

Naruto looked at each of them straight in the eye, trying to gouge their reactions. He was surprised that they didn't react.

The middle man kept smiling kindly at him, though Naruto could see the gears turning in his head.

The man on the left, the one with grayish/ purple hair just kept smiling at him, eyes squinted.

The man on the right was wearing a full-face mask. The mask reminded him of a hollow mask. The mask did not hinder him from seeing his eye's though and when he did see the man's eyes, he knew he was blind.

"Actually, I think I should be flattered. They sent three Captain Class Shinigami to me! But… you are not wearing the Taichō's Haori? Not even a vice-captain's badge. Maybe you're undercover…"

Naruto scratched his chin a few times before gasping comically.

"Oh, where are my manners? Please come in and have some tea!"

The supposed leader of the group actually brightened at the mention of tea being served. With a polite 'thank you' from him, Naruto ushered them to his living room.

Rangiku sat beside Naruto nervously as she observed and carefully memorized the appearances of the strangers. Naruto on the other hand was casually drinking tea. He didn't like to brag, but Naruto could whip up a mean cup o' tea.

"I think introductions are proper before we start. Uzumaki Naruto's my name and being evil is my game."

Naruto nudged Rangiku softly, queuing her to introduce herself.

"M-Matsumoto Rangiku"

Her voice was only a whisper at that point. Naruto thought that she still wasn't used to stranger although he was one himself.

The leader of the group nodded before introducing himself and his companions.

"I am Aizen Sosuke, lieutenant of the Fifth Division of the Gotei 13. On my left is Tosen Kaname, Fifth seat of the Ninth Division. This is Ichimaru Gin of the Fifth division. But, let's get straight to business shall we?"

"But of course"

Naruto replied.

"Why is a citizen of _Kousen _here in Seireitei? In the whole history of this place, a demon had never intentionally set foot here. You, Naruto-san, however is obviously here intentionally. Might I ask you're reason for being here?"

Placing down his tea cup revealed the sly smile that was on Naruto's face. Wanting to build tension in silence, he poured himself another cup of tea. Sipping from the cup a few times, Naruto finally answered.

"My reason for being here is the same as yours Aizen-san."

Aizen looked at the seemingly ordinary man before placing his own cup on the table in front of him.

"And what is my reason for being here?"

Naruto made eye contact with Aizen before finishing his cup and placing it down.

"To destroy Seireitei"

In a flash all three had drawn their blades and crossed all three around Naruto's neck, forming a triangle.

"That's some dangerous information you have with you Naruto-_san_."

Not even paying attention to the deadly implements pressed on his throat, Naruto poured him and the others another cup of warm tea.

"You know… there was once a saying that you should never show a demon your weapon."

Aizen only tightened his grip on his Zanpakutō.

"And why is that?"

Asked the man named Gin who also tightened the grip on his blade.

"Because –sip- once you show me your weapon –sip- my weapon, the _Beninokogiri (crimson saw)_, can copy it's abilities down to the last letter. Observe"

In a flash, Naruto had pulled out a Nodachi out of nowhere and parried every blade in the room. Flipping from his seat, Naruto landed softly on the balls of his feet. He miraculously held on to the twelve foot blade along with his cup of tea. Raising his blade in the air, he began to twirl it.

"Rangiku, please go to your room."

Said girl rushed upstairs without a second thought.

"Now then, **Shoot to Kill: ****Benihikō!**"

His weapon spun faster, leaving solid after images of the blade. It formed a semi-circle in front of him. In an instant, the blades extended by itself and without the quick use of Shunpo; the three Shinigami would be dead right now. Skewered through like barbeque.

"As you can see, I can combine your Shikai technique's and make my own variation of them. _This _is the first ability of my weapon. The second one goes like this! **First Gear activation**"

From the sharp side of the blade, the metal started to separate from one another, giving the image of a chainsaw's blade. It started to move slowly, but after a few seconds the serrated blade turned so fast that it looked like they never separated. The three were hard pressed to dodge the deadly blades in such a confined space.

"**Shatter: Shinsō**!"

From the flat of the blades, more blades shot out and extended, threatening to really kill the Shinigami.

Before Aizen knew it, his companions along with himself were stuck inside a forest of blades. He had been easily defeated in a span of a fucking **minute**!

"Surrender?"

"…yes…"

"Good"

Naruto snapped his fingers and in a bright flash of light… they were back to how they were; sipping tea in the living room. Even Rangiku was back in where she had sat.

"It was all an illusion!"

Gin exclaimed as he turned his head left and right, not believing that it was all a mind trick.

"Continuing our conversation earlier."

Naruto took a sip of his tea before continuing.

"A demon's basic skill is to be able to instantly tell when someone is doing something wrong. For example; if you lie to me, I would already know. If you're hiding the fact that you are the reason that hundreds of souls are disappearing in the Rukon District, then I already know. The moment you looked into my eyes then… I already knew all of your sins. It's Plain and simple, ne?"

"W-what"

Naruto raised a hand to stop Tosen from asking a question.

"I have a proposition for you Aizen. Why don't I, Uzumaki Naruto, demon, join your little group? I could supply you with everything you need and in return I only ask one thing."

"What is it?"

"Get me into Shinō Academy… throw in Rangiku in there too."

"That's it… You only want to become a Shinigami? But you already have a Zanpakutō! I bet you even have _Bankai_!"

Gin exclaimed, he was obviously still in shock of what happened earlier.

"True but just because I have _Bankai_ that still doesn't get me into the Gotei 13. If I'm not inside any division then how can I become a captain?"

**A/N: Next up is a time skip to the beginning of the Soul Society Arc!**


	6. Creating an Army

**A/N: Creating an Army**

**This chapter will contain a few time skips (so when you're reading things might be going really fast) but by the next chapter things will go back to normal. Naruto would also meet a certain strawberry.**

**STORY START**

Naruto ran his fingers through Rangiku's long and wavy blond hair.

It had been exactly Four years to this day when he arrived at Seireitei.

It had been exactly Three years since he entered Shinō Academy.

Today was Naruto's and Rangiku's graduation day. No one else would be graduating since Naruto and his companion were a year earlier than the rest.

Naruto looked up to the tree he was leaning against and thought about the beginning of his academy days.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Tell me Naruto-Kun, why do you want to go through the whole program? I could just make documents and get you into the graduating class this month."_

_Naruto turned to look at his new 'comrade' and sipped from his cup of tea before answering. This was becoming a new habit of theirs, actually. The soon-to-be traitors would meet up somewhere; be it Naruto's home or somewhere else and share a cup of delicious tea before talking about the upcoming plans on what would happen and how things would happen when they defected._

"_Well Aizen-san I actually have two things to say actually; the first one is the saying taught to me 'If you do something, you might as well do it fully'. That was taught to me by my master Akki-sama."_

_At this, he took a sip from his cup before continuing._

"_The second thing she told me was to not make __**any **__mistakes. I being suddenly placed with the current graduating class will raise suspicion. Even if you did your damndest to make the papers perfect, at least one person might ask questions. I have to do everything at a hundred percent perfection."_

_Aizen nodded to this before standing up from his seat, today he was alone._

"_Moving along, I came here to tell you that you will be starting classes a month from now. Rangiku-chan will also be attending with you."_

_Aizen made to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Looking back, he saw Naruto handing him a folder of sorts. With his questioning look, Naruto decided to explain._

"_This holds information on a little project that I have been thinking about lately. I believe that the Hogyoku can help you with your ambitions."_

_Aizen smiled and took the folder from Naruto. A moment later, he was gone with the use of Shunpo._

"_Something as powerful as the Hogyoku… I sure hope Akki-sama knows what she's doing!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto looked down to gaze into Matsumoto's blue eyes. Gone was the scrawny and hungry girl he met back at District 64. She was now replaced by a woman. Full lips puckered into a pout as Naruto didn't do what was expected.

"Ne, Niichan aren't you forgetting something?"

Rangiku asked as she formed her lips into a kiss. Naruto chuckled lightly before leaning down and gently kissing her.

She pulled back with a smile and stood up, dragging Naruto along with her to the cafeteria. This was also a change since four years ago. Naruto couldn't remember who made the first move that fateful night, but long story short, they were now a couple. Well you could say super close.

**XxX**

"Hey Niichan, what are you aiming for when you get out of here?"

Naruto stopped slurping his Ramen for a while and gave the answer some thought. He already knew the answer, of course, but it was always fun to mess with people's heads. He snapped his fingers and said.

"I want to become a captain of course! You know I can't settle for anything else. Well… _Sotaichō _would be better but…"

Naruto went quiet for a while and placed his chopsticks down on the table and looked at Rangiku.

"What are you aiming for Rangiku-chan?"

She paused for a moment before a grin appeared on her face. Standing up from the table abruptly, Rangiku hiked her thumb up and poked her chest.

"If Naruto-niichan wants to be a Taichō, then I will become his Fukutaichō!"

_Such loyalty to me that's so sweet. I wonder if that loyalty will hold when I abandon Seireitei._

Naruto just smiled back at her and continued eating his food.

**XxX**

At the end of the day, they were called to the Headmaster's office so as to proceed with their graduation rights. Naruto didn't expect to see the _Sotaichō _himself to be there for the graduation.

"Hm, so these are the two prodigies I keep hearing about. I expected as much."

Standing up from the oak table, Yamamoto walked towards them with the help of his large wooden cane. To everyone else it looked normal. Naruto, however, could see that his Zanpakutō was hidden in it.

"It is an honor to meet you Sotaichō Yamamoto-sama!"

Naruto quickly bowed lowly, followed by Rangiku who was caught off guard by the appearance of the Captain-Commander.

"You know how to respect your superiors, that's a good trait to learn from the beginning. I suppose you are Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

Yamamoto was standing in front of Naruto now, his right hand finding its place on his long beard.

"Hai, Sotaichō!"

Naruto said as he went into attention, his back ramrod straight. It seemed that Rangiku was just mirroring Naruto's actions.

"I have high expectations for you Naruto-san. Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tosen had vouched for you and were saying that you had potential in you. Even now I can sense that you have enough Reiatsu to be considered a captain… That is why I'm putting you in the tenth division. They had unfortunately lost their captain in combat."

"Sir, I'm not exactly sure what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is that I want you to do more than your best when you're in the tenth division. You might be promoted sooner than later."

**XxX**

**3 years later**

Naruto stood side by side with Aizen as he held version 2 of the Hogyoku.

The object was circular in shape, with a cube of glass-like material around it. It was colored a deep black with traces of purple here and there.

"What's next in your plan Aizen-san?"

Said man turned to look at his accomplice before looking back at the pulsating orb.

"We need an army, big enough to invade Seireitei and strong enough to battle the Gotei 13. Do you have any suggestions Naruto-kun?"

When Aizen turned to face Naruto, he was greeted by a manic grin that showed his fangs.

"I have just the idea for this. Tell me Aizen, have you ever heard of the Arrancar's?"

With the shake of Aizen's head, Naruto elaborated.

"They are a type of hollow that have forcefully removed their masks. The result of doing so is that they gain _Shinigami _powers."

Naruto stood up from his chair across Aizen's desk and started to walk out of his office.

"What better army to fight an army of Shinigami but with an army of hollows?"

Aizen turned to look at Naruto and asked.

"Where are you going now?"

He stopped mid-step and turned on his heel to look back at his ally.

"I'm going to look for the strongest hollows in Hueco Mundo of course! Hollows only respect one thing Aizen. That is power and lucky for us… I have _tons _of power!"

The space between Naruto and the office door started to distort and bulge until a smaller version of the gate to hell appeared in all its skeletal glory.

"I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back soon! In the mean time Aizen, I want you to find the _other _Hogyoku. The one that man _Urahara Kisuke _made, alright?"

With those final words Naruto leaped into the gates before it slammed shut behind him, and then disintegrated into nothing.

**XxX**

_Naruto stood in the white stands of Hueco Mundo. His 'Zanpakutō' Beninokogiri was held in his right hand, covered in a rainbow of different colored blood._

_In front of him was a hollow that took the form of a skeleton draped in a black fur like coat. His mask looked human enough, but the only exception was the crown like horns on top of his head._

_The creature was clutching its chest to try and stop the bleeding. Slowly lifting up its head, the hollow looked at Naruto straight in the eyes before speaking._

"_Alright Demon Lord, if you can give me the same power you have then… I will join your army!"_

_Naruto smiled at that before sheathing his blade on his right hip._

_Baraggan Luisenbarn was the last piece of the puzzle. The so called 'King' of Hueco Mundo would be Naruto's strongest fighter and would be the Head general of his new army._

"_Congratulations then old man! From now on you are a part of our family!"_

_Naruto made a sweeping motion that gestured to his back. This action made Baraggan look behind Naruto and find what he was pointing at. His breath was caught in his non-existent throat when he saw what was behind the demon._

_Nearest to Naruto were Vasto Lorde's, a few of them they were but here in Hueco Mundo you could consider that Naruto got all of them. Behind them were hundreds of Adjuchas-class hollows that differed from size, color and shape. Behind them was thousands of Menos Grande, towering over the group._

_He… he conquered the whole of Hueco Mundo? Impossible, that's impossible!_

_Baraggan looked back at Naruto's form, noting his ripped up clothes and being coated in blood._

_Don't tell me he was fighting this whole time!_

"_It's funny isn't it king?"_

"_What is?"_

"_This place has been here since the beginning of time. But it only took me five years to conquer the whole of Hueco Mundo!"_

**XxX**

**Seireitei**

**Uzumaki Estate**

Matsumoto looked at the armband on her table.

The badge signified her as the Fukutaichō of the tenth division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. This just proved how much she had worked her ass off to get to the top.

The goddess sighed as she got up from her chair and started to walk towards her division.

Naruto was strangely absent these days. She would sometimes not see him on days on end. Other times she would be trying to chase him and trying to ask why he was gone most of the time. Although he disappears, he was still able to do all of his duties and just like her, was promoted to be the Captain of the tenth division. It was good that everyone in their division liked and respected Naruto. When it was time to cast a vote on who would be the next tenth division captain, it was a sure fire win for everyone in their division. Even Naruto's 'friends' Captain Aizen, Gin and Kaname backed him up in his promotion.

Is this what a captain's job does to Naruto?

Keep him distant to everyone he cares about?

_If that's how it is I don't want him to be a captain! I'd rather stay at the house forever!_

**XxX**

When Naruto said that he would be gone for a while, Aizen thought that it would be at least a few years. He didn't expect the demon lord to pop up just after a few _**months**_!

Standing before him was the new captain of squad ten, battered and bloody all over. On his left shoulder, opposite to his Zanpakutō was what looked like a hollow mask?

Said mask was plain white that covered the whole head, it was more like a helmet. On the top of the mask were two horn-like protrusions that gave the image of long, pointy ears. Two eye-holes served to see through the material but that was it. (Like the face of a four-tailed Naruto)

"Naruto-kun, I actually didn't expect you back so soon!"

Naruto's grin faltered for a second. The jump on his step was gone as he went serious.

"What do you mean Aizen? I was gone for five years!"

"Naruto-kun, it's only been five **months** since you left."

At this, Naruto started to scratch the back of his head furiously.

"This can mean two things; the first is that time flows differently in Hueco Mundo or I'm bad at tracking time…"

Dropping his hands to his sides, Naruto was back to his laid back self.

"So what's the news since I left? I _hope _you used Kyōka Suigetsu to make a double for me?"

Aizen nodded before getting something from his desk drawers and throwing it to Naruto. The demon lord caught it in mid-air and unfolded the white piece of cloth.

"Oh, a Captain's Haori, that is convenient."

Looking at it closely, the Haori had no other modifications to it but the standard logo at the back. It did, however, have longer sleeves than normal.

"Congratulations, Captain Uzumaki. I suggest you clear things up with your _pet_. She seemed rather upset that _you _have been ignoring her for the past 5 months."

Slipping on the garment, Naruto was ready to go out and mend things with his adoptive sister/lover. Stopping in mid-step again, Naruto relayed the important message before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo.

"Hey Aizen, we have the whole of Hueco Mundo behind us so you better hurry it up with that Hogyoku!"

**A/N: See that? Naruto is orchestrating the whole thing under everyone's noses!**

**On the lighter side of things who wants who in Naruto's little love harem?**


	7. The first contact: Ichigo versus Naruto!

**A/N: The first contact: Ichigo versus Naruto!**

**STORY START**

Kuchiki Rukia had just been arrested by the sixth division captain and her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. Behind them was her brother's Fukutaichō, Abarai Renji.

Soul Society had found out that she had given her Shinigami powers to a human and now she was facing the consequences.

Slowly walking towards the prison inside Seireitei, many other Shinigami had appeared and watched as Rukia was escorted. It looked like everyone knew about what had happened.

Rukia lowered her head in shame as they continued their slow march.

"Oho, so the prodigal daughter finally returns to Soul Society!"

Rukia looked up so fast that you could hear some of the bones in her neck creak.

There, right in front of them was four captains standing in a haphazard circle. In the forefront was Uzumaki-Taichō, Captain of the Tenth Division. Beside him was Aizen-Taichō, Captain of the Fifth division. Behind Aizen stood Ichimaru-Taichō and Tosen-Taichō; Captain of the third and ninth division, respectively.

"How was your vacation Rukia-chan?"

The one who was talking to her was Naruto who was said to be a close friend with Shunsui Kyōraku-Taichō, Captain of the eighth division because of their similar attitudes; Laid back and easy to approach, the kind of guys you'd like to be friends with. Both captains were also seen to be hanging out together on occasions.

"N-Naruto-Taichō…"

Again, Rukia lowered her head in shame. It was bad enough that her brother was _personally _taking her to jail, but what if one of the kindest and friendliest captain also saw you as a disappointment? She didn't want to even think about it.

"Don't look so down Rukia-chan! It makes you look old!"

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Naruto whispered to Rukia low enough so that she was the only one who could hear what he was about to say.

"Don't be sad Rukia; your friends will come for you."

To her, it seemed like time had stopped for a moment. For the rest of them, it seemed that Naruto had just patted Rukia's shoulder.

"Ja ne, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya-Taichō, it was nice seeing you this fine morning!"

With that, everyone watched as the four captains disappeared around the corner. Rukia looked on even after they had disappeared.

"Arigato… Naruto-kun"

Even if what Naruto said would not happen, it was a comforting thought for Rukia that she had made friends that deeply cared for her. With those final words, the group of Shinigami continued their walk towards the prison.

**XxX**

"What do you think Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned back to look at Aizen and the rest of the group of traitors. He smiled wickedly before replying.

"You were right Aizen, she has the Hogyoku."

Aizen nodded before turning to the people behind him.

"It's time for phase two of the plan then. Gin, you know what to do?"

Ichimaru looked towards the south before nodding in affirmation.

"It's time to say goodbye to Central 46, huh?"

In a display of speed, the smiling man was gone from the group. Naruto turned to look at Aizen who nodded in silent agreement before pulling out Kyōka Suigetsu.

"I'll see the rest of you in a few days."

"**Shatter: Kyōka Suigetsu"**

**XxX**

**A few Hours later**

Ichigo watched as Jidanbō, the giant of a man slowly hoisted the gate up. Although the giant was on the more 'stupid' side of society, Ichigo couldn't help but appreciate what he was doing for him.

"Alright Ichigo-san, When I lift it all the way the rest of you run through alright?"

Ichigo smiled and gave a thumb up to everyone behind him and yelled.

"You hear that everyone? Get ready to ru-n?"

Ichigo faltered at his speech when he saw the looks on his friend's faces. For some reason they looked terrified, even the damn cat looked scared!

"Uh, guys what's the prob-"

"Eh, what the hell is this?"

Ichigo turned on the balls of his feet to face the origin of the voice. Just a few feet inside the gate stood a man. He was fairly tall with long locks of blond hair covering the top of his head. Blue and crimson eyes stared back at Ichigo as though looking at prey. On the man's cheeks were three vertical scars. He wore his Zanpakutō on his right shoulder. Over his typical Shinigami outfit was a white Haori that had long sleeves.

"Jidanbō-san why are you opening the gates for these… _Ryoka_?"

Jidanbō, visibly shaking from fear or from lifting up the gate tried to talk, but his voice still shook.

"Uzumaki-Taichō… T-This man defeated me in combat! M-M-My honor tells me that I-I must open it!"

Ichigo slowly took a step back to talk to Yoruichi, who looked like she was on guard.

"Hey Yoruichi, what the hell is going on here? Why does Jidanbō look like he's about to shit himself?"

Yoruichi, in turn, growled at Ichigo for his stupidity for not seeing the obvious.

"Baka! That person is a Captain of the Gotei 13! Right now we are way out of his league!"

Ichigo looked puzzled at his statement.

_That's a Captain? If he's a Captain, then why can't I feel any Reiatsu coming from him…?_

Naruto scratched his chin, thinking about the current situation. To the Ryoka it looked like he was deciding whether or not that he would let them pass. In reality he was thinking of a way to _not _let them pass through. It was too soon for them to save Rukia and Aizen wasn't even dead yet!

Making up his mind, Naruto spoke.

"Alright then, I'll let you pass."

He waited for the words to sink in and let the smiles appear on their faces before continuing.

"But only _if _you defeat me!"

Pulling out his Nodachi-styled Zanpakutō, Naruto ran at the group of humans in a mad sprint. The first one to move was Ichigo as he tried to stop the captain from reaching his friends.

The Zanbatō and the Nodachi clashed with one another as they created sparks. Naruto looked at the large blade in mild surprise before smiling.

"Nice sword you got there Ryoka! Since you were kind enough to show me you're _Shikai_, then I'll show you mine!"

"**Wake up Beninokogiri: Second Gear Activation!"**

Naruto's blade pulsed crimson. Then, very slowly the sword started to change in appearance.

The handle was the one to change first. From being wrapped in black clothe, it changed into a metallic handle with no wrappings at all. The cross guard was now circular with the inside hollowed out. It stood vertically so the blade was attached on top of it. Near the bottom of the cross guard was a trigger-like piece that served to activate the blade. The blade had fully transformed to become the 'blade' part of a chainsaw with the serrated chain-blade looping around the cross guard. The length did not change at all.

Ichigo looked at the blade in awe. The design in itself would cause some serious pain and damage. Finding another reason to push the captain back, Ichigo exerted himself and was slowly making progress.

Naruto looked at the Ryoka dead in the eyes before smiling wider than before.

Planting both feet firmly on the ground, Naruto placed his right index finger on the trigger of his blade.

"Are you ready for this Ryoka?"

Naruto squeezed the trigger hard, causing the serrated blades to come to life. The sound of metal _slicing _and_ grinding _on metal was deafening. The violent vibrations of the attack caused Ichigo to fumble in his grip and gave Naruto enough leverage to push him back and prepare a downward swing that would slice Ichigo in half.

"This is the end Ryoka!"

Just as Naruto swung down, an arrow shaped projectile threatened to pierce his heart. On instinct, Naruto changed the angle of his blade to block it.

With a resounding _clang _the spirit arrow hit _Beninokogiri _and dissolved into the air.

Surprise was etched on Naruto's face as he looked at the Ryoka wearing the white suit.

_White Suit, Wait a minute…_

"It's been a long time since I've fought a Quincy! Come here boy; let me break your spine!"

Naruto charged at the group again. Ichigo saw this and prepared a powerful horizontal strike that would cut Naruto in two. He swung and was surprised when Naruto disappeared into thin air, only to reappear behind him.

Naruto quickly grabbed Ichigo's collar and threw him over head. While the strawberry blond was in mid-air Naruto used the flat end of his blade to bat Ichigo into the group.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play with kids anymore! I'll end this quickly…"

"**Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring; Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!"**

"**Hadō # 63"**

Yoruichi recognized the incantation and started to panic. She screamed at the top of her lungs to get everyone's attention.

"Jidanbō, Drop the gate **NOW!**"

"**Raikōhō (Thunder Roar Cannon)!"**

A massive wave of yellow energy came in contact with the descending gate and caused a giant explosion. The area was filled with a blinding white light for a moment before slowly disappearing.

Naruto ran towards the gate and jumped high, landing on top of the charred gate.

Naruto was too late however since there was no one else at the other side of the gate.

"I know you're out there Ryoka! Next time we meet… Heh, you won't be so lucky."

**XxX**

Hiding behind the nearest house, Yoruichi peered through the corner.

She sighed as she saw that the captain was gone.

"Too close…"

**A/N: Don't touch that mouse! Chapter 8 coming up next!**


	8. The Invading Ryoka

**A/N: The Invading Ryoka!**

**Hey guys what's better:**

**Me updating almost daily with albeit short chapters or**

**Me making long chapters but updates will be iffy?**

**Hmmmm…**

**STORY START:**

"Hey Yoruichi what the hell was that? It looked like he just shot a huge-ass lightning bolt at us!"

Ichigo stood up from the ground, dusting off the dirt that stuck to his clothes. He looked at Yoruichi who was still looking at the blackened gate. She seemed to be deep in thought.

_So that was the new captain of squad ten. There's something wrong about him… When I saw him, every alarm in my head just went off. When he saw me it was like looking at…_

"Hey Yoruichi what's the matter?"

A small push from Ichigo's foot nudged Yoruichi out of her thoughts and back to the present. She let out a long sigh before walking towards a direction.

"Come on, since we can't go through directly, we have to find another way in."

Seeing as Yoruichi wouldn't stop, the group followed the feline to god knows where.

**XxX**

Naruto walked through Seireitei as he was headed to the first division barracks. Naruto was thinking that telling the Sotaichō would create a _huge _roadblock for the meddling kids.

But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. When he did a quick scan on the group he had noticed a few things.

The first was that boy Ichigo. Naruto had felt something else inside the boy, not just his Shinigami powers. It was faint, but Naruto recognized that kind of Reiatsu anywhere.

It was a hollows' Reiatsu.

The second thing he noticed was Ichigo's friends. They each had high-level Reiatsu readings. Since they weren't Shinigami and were still _human_, their powers could manifest in many different ways. Naruto would bet that Aizen would want to look into that.

The last thing he noted was the _cat_. It wasn't just the weirdness that they were bringing a _fucking_ cat along with them, but the cat had a familiar scent to it. Thinking a little harder on it, everything just fell into place and the puzzle was solved.

_Yoruichi Shihōin_. Former captain of the Second Division of the Gotei 13 _and _the former commander of the _Onmitsukidō_. It was the Shinigami version of the ninja's of long ago. Naruto had to give them credit for their stealth but when it came to _power_, nothing could outclass the Shinobi he knew.

"Naruto-kun wait up!"

Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichō of the tenth division and Naruto's _close _friend came running at him from behind. Naruto smiled kindly at her as she shoved his head _between _her breasts.

"Ohaiyo Rangiku-chan, have your breasts gotten bigger?"

And to prove his point, Naruto raised his right hand and gave Rangiku's left breast a firm squeeze.

"Kya! Naruto-Taichō you ecchi! That's sexual harassment!"

Naruto just started to giggle perversely as he snuggled deeper into Matsumoto's cleavage. Behind them stood an annoyed looking, white haired boy who looked… annoyed. His hair was done up in a spiked fashion and was white as snow. He wore the typical Shinigami attire with his Zanpakutō strapped to his back. The light blue handle could be seen over his shoulder.

"Oi, Oi what the hell do you guys think you're doing in public? Do you want to get arrested?"

As if only noticing the second person now, Naruto detached Rangiku from him and placed her on her feet. Straightening his Haori, Naruto addressed the white haired boy.

"Ohaiyo to you too third seat Hitsugaya Tōshirō-san. How are you today?"

The boy sighed as he ruffled his spiky hair. After placing his hands on his hips, he spoke.

"Aside from doing _your _Fukutaichō's paperwork _and _being dragged around… Yeah my day's going just _great_."

Naruto gave a slow nod and spoke.

"So how are you doing with your Zanpakutō now? Have you achieved _Bankai _yet?"

Hitsugaya scoffed and looked away from Naruto. His answer was obviously a **no**.

"Of course I have! I'm not an incompetent child anymore!"

Naruto smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it softly.

"That's good to hear. I'm proud of you Tōshirō-san."

Swatting the hand away, the white-haired third seat yelled at his captain.

"Don't patronize me!"

**XxX**

"Now wait just a fucking _minute_ here! You're telling us that the only way we can get _inside _the Seireitei is by using this 'cannon'? Are you all fucking insane or what?"

Yoruichi seemed to be sighing a lot today. Mostly because of this idiot named Kurosaki Ichigo. He just had a hard time following orders and just kept flapping that mouth of his. She just wanted to punch him square in his junk right now just to shut him up.

"For the _millionth _time Ichigo; **SHUT UP**!"

**XxX**

Naruto made his way towards the Fist Division's barracks. His goal for going there was to report to Yamamoto -Sotaichō about Rukia's friends trying to enter Seireitei. Behind him were his lieutenant and third seat; Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Tōshirō, respectively.

_I wonder if Urahara helped them get here. It's logical to try and get the Hogyoku back before it falls in the wrong hands. But I wonder if the kids even know that he placed it __**inside**__ Rukia? No matter, as long as we get it in the end. I hope Rangiku-chan takes it well and doesn't break down. Perhaps I should bring her with me and turn her into an Arrancar?_

Stopping in front of the Captain Commander's office, they were greeted by his vice-captain _Chōjirō Sasakibe_. The man nodded in respect before knocking on the Sotaichō's door.

"You may enter"

The white-haired man went in first and Naruto could hear that their presence was being announced. A short while later Chōjirō stepped out of the office and told them that they could enter the office.

For the Sotaichō's office, you would think that his office would be grand. The ceiling, floors and walls plated gold and his desk the best kind of wood. In reality, it was very plain with a normal wooden roof along with a normal wooden floor. His desk reflected the old man perfectly. It was old, yes, but the wooden table was still obviously very sturdy.

The Captain-Commander sat behind said desk. His long walking stick leaned against the side of his desk. On top of his desk were a small pile of paperwork and a warm cup of tea. The man looked up from the piece of paper he was reading and eyed Naruto for a moment before a small smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"Ah, Naruto-san, it is good to see you again. Is it already time to prepare for the monthly tea party again?"

Naruto laughed at that. He turned around and gestured his subordinates to wait outside while he talked to the old man. Complying, both of them left without a word.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you old man."

The Sotaichō's smile slowly deflated before he wore his serious face. Slowly placing the cup down on his table, he seemed to straighten up a bit more.

"Hmmm and what is this _bad _news then?"

"A few hours ago while walking along the gates separating Seireitei and the Rukon District I witnessed five outsiders trying to enter without permission. I, of course, restricted them for entering. They got violent and I had to use force to get them to leave. In the middle of the battle I have found out that they were here to save one Kuchiki Rukia. Apparently the boy I fought was the one who she gave her powers to. I must say that they must really be good friends to risk their lives to try and get Rukia-san back. Anyway, they were able to run back into the district before I could arrest them. I have my suspicions that they are the kind of people who do not give up easily."

Letting out a sigh, Naruto waited for his commanding officer to give him the order to do whatever.

"Send out Jigokuchō's to all division captains. We have to assess the situation before they try and reenter Seireitei aga-?"

A loud 'boom' echoed throughout the Court of Pure Souls and a following orb of light appeared above them. Both were surprised at this and were silent as the orb broke through the invisible Reiatsu barrier surrounding Seireitei. The orb broke into five different spheres and scattered all over.

"Oh shit I guess they're here."

Naruto looked on and remembered where the orbs had fallen.

Today was going to be a very busy day.


	9. The Battle Royale

**A/N: The Battle Royale**

**Sadly I am no good at fight scenes.**

**STORY START**

The Captains of the Goteijūsantai were all gathered at the First Division barracks.

_Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_, Captain of the First Division and overall Captain-Commander was sitting at the forefront of the room. His Fukutaichō, Chōjirō Sasakibe, sat at his right side.

_Suì-Fēng_, Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Onmitsukidō was in attendance along with her Fukutaichō, _Marechiyo Ōmaeda_.

Captain's _Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sosuke and Kaname Tosen_ were also in attendance of the meeting along with their Vice-Captain's. Although Naruto could see that the Aizen in attendance was a mere illusion. The real one was probably in Hueco Mundo by now.

_Retsu Unohana_, Captain of the Fourth Division as well as the Chief-of-Medicine of the Seireitei Hospital was also with her Fukutaichō; _Isane Kotetsu_, the taller than normal female Shinigami.

_Kuchiki Byakuya_, Captain of the Sixth Division was present and completed the right side of the table. His Fukutaichō, _Abarai Renji_, sat behind him.

At the left side of the table, nearest to the Sotaichō was _Uzumaki Naruto_, Captain of the Tenth Division. Cuddled up next to him was none other than _Matsumoto Rangiku_, Fukutaichō of the Tenth Division.

_Sajin Komamura, Kyōraku Shunsui, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ukitake Jushiro _completed the left side of the table. Their Vice-Captain's sat behind them.

"It seems that Seireitei is experiencing a bit of a… pest problem right now. I want everyone to stay alert and subdue these… Ryoka. Captain Unohana, you can stay in your post at the hospital. If these _trespassers _are as strong as Uzumaki-Taichō said thenwe could expect some injuries."

Said woman bowed and quietly left, giving a passing glance to Naruto.

"Everyone, go to your defensive posts and prepare for a fight!"

**XxX**

"You see that tower in the distance? It's called the Shrine of Penitence… That's where Rukia will probably be. I suggest you get in and then out as quickly as you can. The whole place is made from Seki-Seki rock so unless you want to get your ass handed to you then don't stay there too long, ya got that?"

Ichigo nodded in reply, already thinking of a plan to bust his friend out of there.

He had just been in a fight with _Ikkaku Madarame_, the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division. Ichigo had obviously won and was now about to head for the needle-like tower in the distance. He could faintly see a bridge connecting it to the hill next to it.

"One more thing Ryoka, watch out for the captain of my division. His name's Kenpachi Zaraki."

Looking back at the wounded man, Ichigo only had one question in mind to ask.

"Is he strong?"

The bald man slowly turned his head to look at the strawberry blond. Ikkaku couldn't help but let that smile go to his face. He would pay to see this guy fight against his battle crazy captain.

"Very"

Ichigo nodded one last time and ran off to the direction of the _Senzaikyū. _If he was lucky enough, he wouldn't run into any other captain from that point on. Knowing Ichigo's luck, however…

**XxX**

Atop one of the buildings surrounding Ichigo, Gin and Naruto observed their quarry unnoticed. This was the obvious leader of the group of invaders. He was probably the strongest as well and therefore needed closer attention than the rest of the trash. Except for Yoruichi, she was a big factor in this but she would be easy to deal with.

Seeing enough, Naruto turned to leave just as Kenpachi arrived.

**XxX**

"Ah, Naruto-kun what brings you back at Hueco Mundo so soon?"

Aizen sat atop the white stone throne situated inside the biggest room inside Las Noches. At the foot of the staircase were the top ten of 'Aizen's' army. He looked at each of them and gave a respectful nod to each. He only stopped at two of the Espada gathered a few seconds longer before moving on.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you about the Ryoka trying to save little Rukia from prison. Not like its important or anything."

That got the man's attention. His care-free smile slowly slid off of his face and he sat up straighter than a few moments ago. Already Naruto could see the gears inside the man's head start moving and formulate plans. Naruto had to give him credit, Aizen was a being of high intelligence and very cunning to boot.

"I see… It seems I have to go back to Seireitei and assess the situation. Are you coming?"

Naruto shook his head as he walked into the center of the room. He gave a smile and spoke.

"I'll be right behind you Aizen-san. I just have to do a few… errands here before I go back."

Smiling one last time, Aizen disappeared through the gaping maw known as the _Garganta_.

"Nel, Tia"

Two of the Arrancar's from the back of the room teleported in front of him on bent knees. He looked at both of their forms and spoke. His voice was serious now; it lost the kindness it once held.

"What has the Shinigami been doing since he arrived?"

The two wasted no time in telling their master what both of them had observed. These were Naruto's eyes and ears in Hueco Mundo. He had personally modified them to be the best out of all of the Espada. They were his most loyal.

"He has been familiarizing himself with the outline of the Las Noches and have been going through the ranks of Arrancar as well as some of the Adjuchas."

"What else?"

"Nothing else to report your grace…"

With a nod, Naruto proceeded to create a gate of his own. This one had a demonic design on the double doors. When it opened, the face looked like it was opening its mouth. This was the demonic equivalent of a Senkaimon and a Garganta. It was called a _Jigōku-Torii_.

"For now, my dear comrades, we entertain Aizen and his delusions of grandeur. When the time is right, we destroy both Seireitei and Aizen in one stroke!"

The gathered hollow roared in agreement in the prospect of ruling over the entire spiritual world. Naruto saw the troubled look lingering on Neliel face and asked her about her thoughts. She curtly replied,

"Forgive me my lord for overstepping my boundaries, but haven't you given your word to Aizen that _both _of you will strike down Seireitei? I'm assuming that means you won't try to stab each other in the back."

Naruto let out a bark of laughter at the question.

"You have me mistaken for something else, my dear Espada. I am a _Demon_… my word means _nothing_!"

**A/N: Next up is a long chapter that deals with the end of the Seireitei Arc as well as the beginning of the Hueco Mundo arc as well as the kidnap arc.**

**So you guys gotta wait a bit for the tenth chapter.**


	10. End of Hypnosis

**A/N: End of Hypnosis: Nobody stands on the sky!**

**I made it extra long because I reached the 10 chapters mark.**

**I'm debating whether or not to place Naruto in a Harem. For a story this serious, it just seems unrealistic. What do you guys think?**

**STORY START**

"Shit!"

Right now, you could say that Yoruichi was in a bit of a hurry. A few moments ago, she had felt the surge of Reiatsu that originated in the middle of the city. It worried her because of the sheer amount the individual was letting off. No normal low-ranking Shinigami could let out that much. That only left the black cat with one conclusion:

A Captain had found one of her companions. That was bad, very bad.

Jumping to another roof, she had to stop short and duck down quickly. Right there in front of her was a man wearing a captain's Haori. Thankfully the man was watching the fight going on below and _hopefully_ hadn't noticed her yet.

_Damn it, I don't have time for this!_

Just as she was about to blow her cover, another HUGE Reiatsu crushed down on her. Luckily Yoruichi knew whose Reiatsu this was. She relaxed a little as she knew in her mind that if anyone could survive against a captain was that idiot Ichigo.

_Now to get pass this guy…_

"**Shoot it Dead… Shinsō"**

_What the-?_

She lost her train of thought as she had to dodge the extending blade of Gin's Zanpakutō. It was a good thing she was very proficient with using Shunpo. If she was a second later then she would be… well she would be dead right now, run straight through her.

Slowly, the third division captain pried his eyes from the ongoing fight to look behind him. There was nothing to actually observe since the 'fight' was more like a contest in who would be able to take the most hits before dying. It was a tie right now. Looking behind him and seeing nothing, Gin retracted the blade and continued to watch the ongoing bloodbath.

_I should probably go though. Aizen, for some reason, arrived earlier than planned. I hope no one sees him since he's supposed to be DEAD right now._

A slash from the Eleventh Division captain's sword caused the building that Gin was on to shake and tilt.

_Well looks like it's time to go!_

**XxX**

"So Byakuya-san… Where are we going?"

Said man let out a sigh as he turned to address his _companion_.

"_I _am going to guard Rukia's prison cell at the Shrine of Penitence. _You_, however, do not need to go with me Naruto-_san_."

The Blonde Captain laughed lightly before patting the stoic captain's back affectionately. Out of all the Captains, he just loved to tease this guy the most. The least person he would like to annoy was the Fourth Division captain.

_She actually drugged me and left me naked in the middle of the Sotaichō's office! That's just uncalled for!_

"It seems that we have luck on our side this time."

Naruto looked up and gave a confused glance to Byakuya who only nodded his head in the northern direction. Naruto looked in front of them and found that two people had already arrived before them. Sadly they weren't fast enough to avoid meeting the _two _captains'.

"Oh no, Ganju-san we have to run now! Those two are the last people we should face right now!"

_A Shinigami from the Fourth Division is helping out the Ryoka eh?_

Sighing, Naruto used Shunpo to deliver a blow to_ Hanatarō's _chest, causing to stumble back. He followed it up with an uppercut that left the poor boy unconscious. Naruto caught Rukia's hands before she could do anything and bound her hands behind her back.

"Byakuya-san, you can deal with that guy! Try not to kill him though~"

"Brother Don't!"

Rukia struggled effortlessly in Naruto's iron grip. With pleading eyes she looked back Naruto and tried to get on his kind side. Too bad he never had one.

"Naruto-Taichō please, do not hurt him! I can't bear to think that another person from the Shiba clan would get hurt because of me!"

Looking up from Rukia, Naruto gave Byakuya another questioning glance. The Captain of the Sixth Division was, however, looking at Ganju with a calculating gaze before unsheathing SenbonZakura, his Zanpakutō.

"Shit Rukia, I think you made it worse."

The prisoner could only gasp at what she heard next.

"So you are part of the Shiba Clan? I am sorry for thinking that I would go easy on you then. I'll give you my full attention now."

"**Scatter; SenbonZakura"**

The so-called 'fight' was over in an instant. Byakuya re-sheathed his Zanpakutō as Ganju fell on to the Bridge's floor in a bloody heap. Rukia could only watch and scream in protest as she had probably killed _another _member of the Shiba Clan. Naruto smiled as he watched the man bleed to death.

"And now to deal with the _traitor_"

Rukia was lucky enough and was able to force Naruto to let go of her. She ran to stand in front of the recovering Hanatarō and screamed at everyone present on the bridge.

"Taichō's please, no more bloodshed!"

Byakuya didn't seem to hear his sister's pleas as he drew SenbonZakura from its sheath again, ready to release his Shikai. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him however.

Byakuya blinked as Naruto was right beside him. So who was behind him? It was certainly not the Shiba Clan fool that was bleeding to death. He turned his head and saw the Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Jushiro Ukitake, looking at him with a reprimanding stare.

"Please stop this Byakuya-san."

He turned to look at Rukia and Naruto and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello there, Rukia-san and Naruto-Taichō."

Rukia said nothing but Naruto gave the sickly captain a warm smile in return.

"Byakuya-san, you should know that releasing your Zanpakutō here of all places is a Class One Forbidden Act."

"Might I remind you that we are currently at war and therefore have free use of our powers?"

Byakuya countered smoothly as he had no intentions of dropping his blade. Jushiro grumbled and turned to Naruto, hoping to find that the Tenth Division captain would understand his point.

"Sorry Jushiro-san, I make it a point in not interfering with family affairs of others!"

Naruto said before the white-haired man could make his point. Byakuya nodded at Naruto's explanation and used it against the other captain.

"I have to agree with Naruto-san. This is a Kuchiki Clan affair and _outsiders _have no right in interfering with a Noble's business."

"But I am her Superior and therefore I have responsibility over her!"

Jushiro's outburst caused him to cough a few times. Seeing the lapse of concentration, Byakuya quickly raised his blade.

"**Scatter!"**

A surge of Reiatsu caused everyone to stop their actions as a shadow was cast over the group.

_Ichigo!_

Everyone looked up and lo and behold, the strawberry blond descended on the bridge. Naruto noticed the device strapped to the strawberry's wrist and was slightly intrigued.

"Idiot… You Idiot! You should have stayed back in the Living world! Now you're going to-"

She was cut off when the man spoke. His voice was serious, more serious than Rukia had ever heard.

"Rukia, you should know that I won't stop. I won't stop even though you would gladly face the death penalty. I won't stop… until I saved you Rukia!"

_Oh goody, a fluff moment between morons. I should kill them both right now._

Naruto sighed as he shook the thoughts out of his head. He should probably stick around and wait for the _other_ person to arrive.

"You're still an idiot, huh Ichigo? You still won't listen to what I say."

"That's because you worry too much about me. Next time worry about yourself!"

Ichigo retorted hotly as he looked back at Rukia and consequently Naruto.

"And you're still short!"

_Ouch_

Rukia could feel the vain bulging on her forehead. Already thinking of a retort, she shot back equally heated.

"What did you say you delinquent?"

Ichigo only got red in the face as he heard the jab to the color of his hair. He didn't even notice Naruto walk by him and stand next to the other captains.

"Isn't it nice to see young love Jushiro-san?"

Naruto said playfully to the leader of the Third Division. The question only caused Byakuya to scowl more than before. Now Naruto turned to address the _Big Brother._

"It's funny isn't it Byakuya-san? While your sister is having her little _lovers' _quarrel, you could be killing the boy right now."

"Ne, Naruto-kun whose side are you on?"

Jushiro asked as he saw Byakuya actually thinking about attacking. Finally, the man raised his sword once again.

"**Scatter!"**

The second Ryoka finally arrived. Naruto was surprised to see the former Captain of the Second Division to make a personal appearance.

In Yoruichi's hand was a whit clothe. It was long enough to wrap around the blade of SenbonZakura, causing the Shikai release to be cancelled out.

"Ouch Byakuya, cock-blocked _again_"

Byakuya growled at Naruto as Yoruichi stood from her crouch, still holding the white strip of clothe firmly in her hand. The _Flash Goddess_ turned and greeted the Kuchiki Clan head with a mischievous smirk.

"Hello there Byakuya-chan, we finally meet again."

Yoruichi proceeded to greet Jushiro, but albeit in a more respectful way. She turned and stopped at Naruto, who was only smiling back at her. Naruto chose this moment to speak.

"We haven't met yet. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Tenth Division Captain, at your service Lady Shihōin. You wanna grab a drink with me sometime? I know this nice bar in district one where"

Naruto sadly wasn't able to continue as he felt Jushiro's elbow hit him in the gut. Naruto bent back in mock pain.

"You're a cheeky guy aintcha? I like you!"

"Really, then go out with!"

Naruto was stopped again by Jushiro. This time he felt the scabbard of Ukitake's Zanpakutō hit him _there_.

"My M'danglies!"

This time Naruto did fall down in pain, grasping his aching privates.

"Shit… Fuck you, you sick bastard! Can't a guy ask a beautiful lady out on a date?"

"Naruto-san, you _do _know that this is _the _most inappropriate time to ask one of the _Ryoka _out on a date right? Besides, both Byakuya and Yoruichi are chasing each other around Seireitei right now."

Naruto only then noticed the lack of people on the bridge and slowly stood up, already on his way off of the bridge.

"Screw this; I'm going back to my office!"

Sadly, Naruto was not able to leave as the two Captain-class Shinigami reappear on the bridge. Byakuya seemed to be panting lightly while Yoruichi didn't even look winded at all. She smirked before exclaiming something impossible.

"Three Days, Give me three days to get this boy to achieve _Bankai! _Then he'll come back and kick your ass!"

Only now did Naruto notice the unconscious Ryoka on her shoulder. In a blur, she was gone. Naruto looked over the faces on the bridge and looked back at Rukia, who for some reason was not taken with the others.

"Seriously, she was right there and no one was protecting her! They could have taken her too."

Naruto sighed and proceeded to escort Rukia back inside her prison cell, whispering to her.

"Your friends aren't that smart, are they?"

**XxX**

_Three Days, Give me three days to get this boy to achieve Bankai!_

**Day 1**

That meant three more days until he could get the Hogyoku. In those three days, Rukia should be up on Sōkyoku Hill. In three days she should be dead. In three days…

Naruto would betray Soul Society.

On his desk were a pile of papers ready to be signed and received by the Tenth Division head. The captain of said division was currently seated at the windowsill of his office, looking out into the landscape. Just three more days and he'll probably never see this place again.

_Good riddance to that._

Naruto thought happily as he held _Beninokogiri _in front of him, still sheathed.

_The Demon Blade Beninokogiri, Crimson Saw, was made specifically for me. Forged in the hottest fires of hell and made from only the strongest and toughest metal found in the pits of Hell._

_Fueled only by my Reiatsu, its real main ability is to grant…_

A knock on his door alerted him to the presence of his third seat.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō stood at the doorway, a serious look upon his face. Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at his expression.

"Captain, we need to talk."

**XxX**

"You think there's something going on behind the scenes and that something is wrong with Central 46 because they keep changing the dates?"

Naruto had his fingers intertwined in front of him. Tōshirō sat in front of him, his face still set in a serious gaze. Naruto was deep in thought, what would he do now?

_This kid is too close to the truth. But I have to admit that out of everyone from the 13 divisions, he was the only one to see right through it._

Thinking up of a plan, Naruto spoke up.

"There is no evidence to back up your claims… but I too am suspicious about why Central 46 keeps moving the date of the execution. That is why I'm allowing you to investigate this on your own, have fun…"

_By the end of it though, you'd be dead_

"R-really? I-I mean, thank you for giving me this opportunity Naruto-Taichō! I promise I won't cause any trouble."

Naruto nodded and gestured that they were done for now. Hitsugaya stood up to leave, already thinking of places to go and start his investigation.

"Oh and one more thing Tōshirō-san, please let Rangiku-chan tag along. Heaven knows she isn't doing her paperwork or other duties right now."

**XxX**

**Day 2**

"Ohaiyo Aizen-san, Gin-san and Tosen-san, is everything proceeding as planned?"

The Conspirators met inside the living quarters of the Central 46 council members. Seeing as though everyone on the council was dead and nobody knew, this was the perfect place for the 'dead' Captain Aizen to stay in until the Execution date.

They were to discuss the next step of their plan and what to do with the unexpected arrivals. Because of those fools they had to keep bumping up the execution dates so that they would have a chance in retrieving the Hogyoku. Because of them bumping up the schedule then suspicions would arise.

"Unfortunately Naruto-kun, things are getting worse at the moment. Because of the invaders, things aren't going as smoothly."

"Ya and I heard that some of the Captains are starting to doubt the reasons for Rukia-chan's execution."

Gin added his two cents in the conversation. Things _were _looking bad for the four of them and if they didn't get rid of the pests then their century old plan might be such a success.

"Well then we'll have to move soon then. Naruto-kun, can I ask you to… distract the Ryoka and the Shinigami who have turned on Seireitei?"

Standing up from his seat, Naruto calmly walked out of the building with only one last thing to say.

"Fine I'll scratch your back but you have to scratch mine…!"

**XxX**

**Day 3**

Naruto knew exactly where to start. A little warm up to wake up his battle instincts.

On top of Seireitei's many tall buildings, Naruto was looking down at the Fukutaichō of the Sixth Division, Abarai Renji. IF he guessed correctly, the redhead was headed towards Rukia and obviously would try to save her. Naruto unsheathed his blade and descended on the unsuspecting Shinigami.

Fortunately, Renji turned just in time to parry the blow.

Getting the right angle to let the attacker's blade slide down the length of his sword then onto the pavement, Renji was shocked to find Naruto bearing down on him.

"N-Naruto-Taichō!"

"Ohaiyo, Renji-san, it is good to see you again!"

Turning the handle of his blade, Naruto continued his attack with an upward arc that consequently sliced off Renji's bandana. The piece of cloth lazily fell to the ground as Naruto spun on his heel and made a sideward slice, intent on splitting his opponent in two.

"Taichō please listen to me! Rukia-san's execution is unjust and I'm going to stop it! Can you not see beyond what Central 46 is doing? There's something wrong with her trial!"

Renji avoided a slice that would have cut him up from his left hip to right shoulder. Not taking any more chances, Renji went on the offensive and brought down the _Shikai _form of _Zabimaru _on Naruto. The Tenth Division Captain easily sidestepped the attack but was surprised when the weapon still lengthened and sprang Renji a few good feet away from Naruto.

"You must understand Naruto-Taichō! An innocent life might be in stake!"

Naruto held his blade in both hands and spread his feet apart.

"I am sorry Renji, but you and I know that we cannot disobey orders. Even if Rukia is innocent, there is no proof _and _Central 46 has the last say in things."

When Naruto would try and get near the man, he would attack with Zabimaru. Well, he could easily avoid the attacks but Naruto wanted to let the fight go on for a little bit longer.

"Then I cannot take this lightly anymore. Since I can't persuade you, then I have to force you out of my way! **BANKAI!**"

There was an explosion of white smoke that surrounded Renji and hid him from sight.

"So you want to have a Bankai fight Renji? Alright then, I'll humor you…"

Holding his Zanpakutō in one hand, Naruto now held it in a reverse grip.

"… **Bankai**..."

The world was bathed in white light.

**XxX**

Rukia was walking towards Sōkyoku Hill; around her were members of the Kidō Corps.

She stopped and gasped when she felt the sudden surge of Reiatsu coming from someone familiar. She instantly knew it was her friend, Renji. Rukia turned to the direction of where she felt it and looked out into the Horizon just as a dome of white energy erupted in the distance.

It was no normal explosion as it did not even emit a single sound.

Rukia gasped because when the light dyed down, so did Renji's Reiatsu. It was dangerously low now compared to the spike earlier. She wanted to deny it but deep down she knew what happened.

_That idiotic buffoon… He didn't have to die. I bet he was trying to save me! Why can't people understand that I accept my fate? Why do people have to die for __**my **__sake?_

Her restraint collar tugged at her throat, making Rukia look to the front. There, in front of the group was Ichimaru Gin; his usual smile and squinted eyes still in its usual place. Every time Rukia saw this man, a shiver would travel down her spine. But why did she have an innate fear of this man? Rukia didn't know why but it was just a feeling she had in her gut that told her to keep a fair distance away from the captain.

"Don't feel sad little Rukia, I'm sure Naruto-Taichō did not pointlessly kill that Renji boy."

Rukia glared at the man heatedly and turned away as to not look at the grinning captain. Gin only snickered at the girls actions and slowly walked towards her. The man didn't even mind how the Kidō Corps members flinched as he approached them. Looking at her briefly, Gin leaned down and whispered loud enough so that everyone on the bridge could hear him.

"Shall I save you, Rukia?"

Everyone looked at the man in disbelief. The guards instantly got into a defensive stance, but they knew if he attacked that they wouldn't stand a chance. HE wasn't a captain for no reason.

"Ichimaru-Taichō, W-what are you talking about?"

Gin laughed as he turned to leave, flashing his grin at the group.

"Sheesh, I was only joking… Goodbye Rukia-chan, if things go well this will be the last time we meet."

**XxX**

Renji sat against the wall of some building, looking up at the sky. At his side lay the pieced of his broken Zanpakutō, Zabimaru. He didn't know how he got beat, the last thing he saw was a bright flash of light. Then in the blink of an eye, his weapon was blown to bits and he was on the ground. Thankfully Naruto did not wound or worse, kill him outright. But the Taicho's message was loud and clear for the redhead.

_Stop_

Now Renji was at an impasse; should he continue to Sōkyoku Hill and save his close friend, or risk running into Naruto again? Not really wanting to test his luck, Renji still stood up from his spot and started running towards the execution grounds. Sadly, a few feet away from the spot he was a moment back, his body erupted in a handful of deep cuts, pouring out his lifeblood on the ground and in the air.

_W-what… But how…_

The man was unconscious before he hit the ground.

**XxX**

Naruto looked on as various battles were waged all throughout Seireitei. Looking to his left, there used to be the tell-tale black dome of Tosen's _Bankai_. But now it had disappeared and was only replaced by Komamura's Bankai; _Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō_. Behind him, he could faintly see his third seat, Tōshirō, and his vice-captain, Rangiku, running towards the Central 46 compound. To Naruto's right were the other Ryoka, trying desperately to reach the execution on time. Up above, Naruto could see the flying form of one Kurosaki Ichigo, making a bee-line towards Rukia.

The shit was about to hit the fan.

Naruto smiled as he took of his Captain's Haori with a flourish, sending the piece of cloth flying into the sky. Looking back at Naruto, it was revealed that he was wearing the all too familiar white-colored clothes. Over the basic shirt and Hakama combo, he wore a Haori not unlike the one he wore before, but now it was all black.

"Goodbye Seireitei…"

The sound of static filled the noon sky and Naruto was gone in an instant.

**XxX**

There was a flash originating from the Hill, signaling the release of the Sōkyoku.

Ichigo flew through the air with the help of the Tentoken Flying Cloak, courtesy of Yoruichi. Seeing the flash, he sped up considerably. He was intent in stopping the death of Rukia no matter what. As he got closer to the hill, he unsheathed his Zanpakutō just as the Sōkyoku transformed from a spear, into a phoenix-like creature and descended upon the floating Rukia.

_Not on my watch!_

Ichigo spun in midair and stopped in front of Rukia. He held his blade high above his head and met the attack head on and unflinching. Only since Rukia still felt _not dead_ did she open her eyes. What she saw made her heart race and relieve the pressure that was bearing down on her till then.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia exclaimed in disbelief and happiness at the same time. Hearing his voice, Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. He smiled happily and said in a loud voice.

"Hey Rukia, I told you I would save you!"

Everyone was shocked to their very foundations. It wasn't because of Ichigo saving Rukia, no, they knew that the strawberry blonde would save his friend. The Sotaichō counted on it actually. They were shocked because this _one _boy with his _single _Zanpakutō stopped the Sōkyoku _single-handedly_. How can one boy's Zanpakutō stop the force of a million Zanpakutō known as the Sōkyoku?

**XxX**

Another round of fights raged in the distance, but that didn't matter right now. One Hinamori Momo, Fukutaichō of the Sixth Division was currently near the Central 46 compound. She was currently following Ichimaru Gin into the private quarters of the diseased Central 46. She kept her eyes forward the whole time. Questions ran amok in her head as they walked deeper and deeper into the compound. Those questions were soon banished in an instant as she met someone familiar standing at the doorways of one of the houses. Tears slowly formed at the corner of her eyes as she ran towards the figure, shouting out his name.

"Aizen-sama!"

Aizen watched the girl run up to him with a smile. He saw movement at the corner of his eyes and smiled a bit wider. He opened his arms in an embrace as he spoke.

"Goodbye, Hinamori-chan"

There was a squelch of sound from behind the girl. Pain blossomed in her chest as she stopped dead in her tracks. At the same moment she coughed up blood. The red liquid splattered near the bigger puddle of blood that had appeared below her feet. She turned her head slowly, as if her weight tripled. Her soft, brown eyes met piercing blue as she looked at the face of Uzumaki Naruto, grinning like a madman as his Nodachi-styled Zanpakutō was buried hilt deep behind her. As she felt blood rise in her throat again, Naruto spoke.

"Such a shame to waste this flower Aizen… Why don't you bring her with us? You know, to keep you company."

Naruto looked at his co-conspirator who only shook his head, smile still on his face. Taking the initiative, Naruto kicked off Momo's body from his blade. With a flick of his wrist, all the blood had been banished to the ground. In one smooth motion, Naruto had re-sheathed his blade and walked towards the door, Aizen to his front and Gin beside him.

"So the time has finally come? Seeing you in that outfit only confirms that _our _plan is finally moving forward."

Aizen looked back at Naruto, not even stopping.

"Finally, after centuries of planning, the day has finally arrived."

"The day we take down Soul Society!"

Naruto continued as he was also excited to cause some bloodshed, his violent tendencies already showing itself when his remaining blue eye bled crimson. He was about to go off on a rant but stopped himself when he saw Tōshirō round the corner in front of him and stopped dead in his tracks when the boy saw the three of them… and Momo's dying form behind them. He didn't even speak as rage filled his eyes. In one swift motion, he drew his blade and attacked.

"**Sōten Ni Zase: Hyōrinmaru!"**

He swung his blade down, creating a trail of ice in its wake. The tip of the trail formed a dragon's head with red eyes. The attack roared furiously, mirroring its wielders anger. The ice dragon flew towards Aizen, twirling in the air as it tried to speed up. The dragon opened its mouth, showing off the icicles it called teeth.

"**Activate Gear 3: Beninokogiri"**

The tip of Naruto's Nodachi met the snout of the dragon. In the blink of an eye, the ice dragon shattered into thousands of pieces. If you looked closely at Naruto's sword, there was a slight distortion of air surrounding its whole length. Toshiro was shocked to see his captain there, not seeing him earlier on.

"N-Naruto-Taichō, what are you doing here?"

Naruto flicked the blade, causing the distortion around it to vanish in a gust of wind that blew through the white-haired boy. Naruto calmly placed his sword back, again, and spoke to his third seat.

"My, my Tōshirō-san I'm shocked. Here we are just having a friendly cup of tea and then you come out and attack us! How cruel can you be?"

"Don't mock me!"

Hitsugaya charged at the soon to be former captain of the tenth division, sword held high in the air. He didn't think of his next plan of attack as his vision was filled with red when he saw his long time friend bleeding to death behind the traitors. Naruto looked on with a carefree expression on his face, thumbing the hilt of his blade.

"You should have dodged that gust of wind, Tōshirō."

And just as he was about to swing down his weapon on Naruto's head, the whole length of his arm exploded in a tandem of cuts and blood. The affects didn't stop there as his shoulders suffered the same fate as well as his torso and legs. The poor lad fell in a bloody and screaming heap on the floor in front of the demon.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"AAAAAARGH!"

Naruto smiled down at Tōshirō before looking back up at Aizen, who in return nodded in acceptance. They were about to depart again when someone interrupted them again. This time, the person _would _be more of a challenge. Naruto looked on as the fourth division captain, Unohana Retsu approached them. Her facial expression was calm, yet the three present traitors could feel her Reiatsu saturating the very air.

"Ara, what do we have here?"

All of them readied for battle. She was the second person they wanted to avoid fighting while they were still in Seireitei. Just next to Yamamoto, Retsu was the second strongest in all of the 13 divisions. Naruto didn't count anymore since he was going to defect.

"I expected as much from Aizen, but you _disappoint _me Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled at her, showing off those razor-sharp canines of his.

"I didn't know you had some expectations for me, Unohana-Taichō."

A bitter laugh escaped the healer's lips. She slightly opened her eyes as she replied.

"Oh I had very _high _expectations from the former _Hokage_ of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto made a sour face on that comment, not knowing what the woman meant at all. He crossed his arms under his chest as he squinted his eyes. This was a common sight for the _old _Naruto, but it was the first one he made in his second life.

"What are you talking about? I was never a fire's shadow. That just sounds stupid and ridiculous!"

Retsu shook her head and let out a sigh. Naruto's reply just made a few things more clearly for her.

"So you don't remember after all. It saddens me to see you not remember who I really am or who I was to you before. But, I'm relieved to know that it is only because you lost your memory that you travel down on such a dark road."

The Fourth Division leader slowly drew out her sword. In the process, a high pitched grating sound filled the air, causing everyone to flinch from it.

"I will end this quickly, for I cannot bear to see you like this."

"Oh shit, she's getting serious! Let's get the fuck out of here Aizen!"

Gin quickly pulled out a long piece of white cloth from his sleeve and quickly spun it around above him. The white clothe created a barrier around the three. A gust of wind obscured them from Unohana and when the winds died down, they were already gone. Isane looked around and tried to find them, but with no luck. She looked to her captain for orders.

"Send out a message to all Gotei 13 members as well as the Ryoka. Tell them about Aizen and where he is.

"W-where exactly is he, Unohana-Taichō?"

"Sōkyoku Hill, I am counting on you Isane. I am about to begin Toshiro-san and Hinamori-san's emergency operation."

Isane nodded in confirmation and began the Kidō spell.

"**Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens."**

"**Bakudo # 77: Tenteikūra"**

**XxX**

"**Captains, Vice-Captains, and Temporary Vice-Captains and the… Ryoka… This is Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane of the Fourth Division Speaking. Can everyone hear me? An emergency situation has occurred. This transmission is under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Division and me, Kotetsu Isane. Please listen carefully!"**

The transmission went throughout the whole of Seireitei and did its job perfectly.

"**Everything I am about to say… is all true."**

**XxX**

The results were catastrophic. Now everybody knew Aizen and Naruto's plan. This, of course, had varying reactions from varying people. But either way, everyone was now rushing towards Sōkyoku Hill.

**XxX**

"Why did she have to tell us about that?"

Asked one confused Ichigo, who right now was being held up by Ganju. _Ishida Uryū _stepped up to the plate to explain to his fellow friends and Ryoka.

"She told us because she thought we ought to know… Don't you see Kurosaki? From the sound of it, the Central 46 is… probably a high standing governing institute of Soul Society, and the captain named Aizen… murdered everyone it. Aizen probably did that to make people think that he wants is what the 46 chambers want. What does he want?"

Ganju decided to answer this one.

"The Execution"

"Correct, since we came here, Kuchiki-san's execution date has been pushed forward again and again… You must have found that strange as well. Relating this to the message just now, the Captain of the fifth division, Aizen Sosuke…"

"His goal is to kill Kuchiki-san!"

**XxX**

"What?"

Aizen and the rest of the traitors had just reappeared on Sōkyoku Hill along with Tosen, Renji and Rukia at the same time. He had asked Renji to kindly hand over Rukia, but now he was being difficult.

"I refuse. Aizen-Taichō"

He just smiled and went with it while Gin made a grab for Shinsō. Aizen looked at Gin and shook his head in disapproval.

"That won't be necessary, Gin."

He looked back at Renji and Rukia, slowly walking towards them.

"You are very stubborn, Abarai-kun. It can't be helped that you refused to leave Kuchiki Rukia with me."

Renji held his Zanpakutō in his right hand, his left holding up Rukia.

"I understand how you must feel right now. So it's fine if you want to hold onto Kuchiki Rukia."

Aizen unsheathed his own blade.

"Leave your arms here, and step aside."

There was a flash and then nothing. Rukia first thought it was just the reflection of light on Aizen's blade. Her opinion changed when she saw the state of Renji. The hand holding his Zanpakutō along with the upper right side of his face was bleeding severely. Whatever Aizen did, it was over in a blink of an eye.

"So you have grown enough to dodge successfully, Abarai-kun. You've grown so much I'm happy for you! However, if it is possible, I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn. It is quite difficult to control one's strength… while stepping on an _ant _without killing it."

Renji was now sweating bullets.

"As your former commanding officer, I cannot bear to see you die."

After all this, Aizen had kept his smile on his face.

"R-Renji"

Rukia was starting to panic as sweat rolled off of her forehead.

"Be quiet Rukia!"

Renji widened his stance to better support both of them. His wounds were starting to burden him.

"You said 'being my former commanding officer, you cannot bear to see me die… Then why did you kill Hinamori?"

Aizen looked taken aback by the accusation. He lowered Kyōka Suigetsu and then spoke.

"Ah… so that terrible tremor of Spiritual Pressure earlier on _was _from Tenteikūra. It was Isane-kun wasn't it?"

Aizen let out a soft chuckle which made Renji cringe in disgust.

"But you have your facts wrong, Abarai-kun. I didn't kill Hinamori…"

"… I did"

Naruto spoke as he stepped forward, being partially hidden behind Gin and Aizen. His appearance caught both of them slightly off guard but they _did _expect to find the final traitor sooner or later.

"Yes, yes… Sadly Hinamori couldn't live without me because that is how I brainwashed her to be."

"Therefore she had to be taken care of."

Gin continued as he now stood beside Naruto, making him take the center of the group. Tosen stood beside Aizen. Both Naruto and Aizen were in the middle of the group.

"Don't you think it was kind of Naruto to kill her? It would have spared her much grief. Though, I honestly didn't want Naruto-kun to stain his hands for my sake. That is why I let her fight both Tōshirō-kun _and _Kira-kun. Sadly, that plan didn't go so well and Naruto was… _forced _to do it himself."

Renji's eyes widened at the revelation. Even though he was informed of Naruto's status of being a traitor, he still couldn't think of the kind captain killing an innocent person like Hinamori.

"I see… So Hinamori, Kira and Hitsugaya were just puppets for you to use?"

"As are you, Abarai-kun."

Renji squint his eyes in anger, gripping the hilt of Zabimaru tighter.

"I get it now… You, all of you are not the captains I thought you were. You are not the captains I know of anymore! I don't know what your intentions are, but I will never give you Rukia!"

This time, it was Naruto who laughed, gaining the attention of everyone on the hill.

"I hate to tell you this Renji-san, but the Captains you knew _never_ existed!"

Renji leaped into the air and screamed his Zanpakutō's Shikai release command.

"**Roar: Zabimaru!"**

And the blade did roar, towards Aizen at amazing speeds. Strangely, Aizen didn't move to dodge and instead decided to speak.

"Ah… the initial release. To do it with that severely wounded body of yours must have taken a lot of effort. But you know as well as I do…"

Aizen swung his blade up and met it with Zabimaru's. The result was making it deflect to the floor. Renji retracted the blade and swung as he descended back onto the ground.

"I don't care!"

As the blade approached the group, it was Naruto's turn to stop the blade, with his bare hands.

_Impossible!_

The result was like a train wreck. The blade compacting on itself as it tried to move forward. From its sheath, Naruto created an upward slicing arc with Beninokogiri. The power behind the swing was enough to shatter Zabimaru into pieces _again_ and let the power behind the swing continue down the length of the blade and into Renji's shoulder. He collapsed to his knees, still holding the frightened Rukia. Aizen looked on with the same expression on him.

"I was so certain… The very first time I met you, I thought that I could "use you"."

Aizen stood a few feet from them now.

"Thus, as soon as you entered Gotei 13, I got all of you into fifth Division. Then I let the most useful one's be Gin's and _my _direct subordinates. As for you, the most problematic one, I kicked you out to another division right away. It looks like my instincts… were correct. I will only say it one last time."

"Put down Kuchiki Rukia and stand aside!"

Rukia finally broke her silence and pleaded with the captain.

"Please, Please Wait Captain Aizen I!"

"I refuse!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked back at Renji.

"Renji…"

"I told you to be quiet, Rukia!"

Renji looked up at Aizen and spat at his feet. He grinned,

"I'll never do it! I'll never let her go you bastard!"

Finally, Aizen's smile was lost. Light reflected off of his glasses, obscuring his eyes.

"I see, how unfortunate!"

Aizen swung down his blade.

There was a crash, but no blood.

"Yo!"

Ichigo was just in time to save Renji from certain death.

"Why are you crouching on the ground? Is Rukia that heavy? I've come to help, Renji!"

Aizen looked down at the Ryoka, and smiled. Ichigo pushed his blade up, deflecting the blade away from him.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah"

"Sorry, you had to come and save"

"What the…! You look pretty beat-up considering that you were only carrying Rukia around Renji. Was that load _that _heavy for you to run away with?"

"Ah-! What are you implying? Aren't you looking a little wobbly yourself? Shouldn't you be wrapped up in a bed somewhere instead of coming here?"

Both of them had now throbbing veins on their faces.

"What, Is that what you have to say to the guy who just saved your ass?"

"ARE YOU STUPID! I was going to thank you! But then you…"

"Guh… gmmmuh"

They stopped at the strange sounds. Rukia pulled away from Renji, breathing in heavily. Apparently he was pressing her against his chest, suffocating her.

"Y… Yo, Rukia"

"You okay?"

She looked up at them both, staring daggers at them.

In a flash, her small fist found itself on Renji's chin, sprouting up blood from a busted lip.

"Fool! Were you trying to have me set a new record for holding my breath! Pressing me against your chest with all of your strength and chatting away… You nearly KILLED me, moron!"

"Sorry, I was thinking about what to do and didn't notice the boy coming."

Naruto looked at Gin and gave him a reassuring smile, waving off the apology.

"Don't worry about it Gin-san, the difference between one speck of dust and two… isn't something you can see with your eyes."

That got Renji and Ichigo's attention, focusing their sights on the group in front of them. Ichigo prepared Zangetsu.

"Do you have enough energy to run away Renji?"

"I do, but I'm not running… I've got a plan, Ichigo. Zabimaru's broken form has its use! I'm going to fight. I know you know too, that it's impossible to just run. I'm not saying we have to beat them but… unless we immobilize them somehow… They'll just drag us back here without breaking a sweat."

Ichigo looked back at Renji one last time.

"Heh, fine then… Lets' get this double team started!"

Renji held up his blade, running a hand down its entire length.

"I can only use this technique once, but if this hits, it will definitely create an opening. They are strong Ichigo, so the opening may last for a split second. You have to be fast, Ichigo."

"Got it"

_This might hurt a bit, but hang in there Zabimaru!_

Renji raised his blade high above his head and impaled it on the ground.

"Let's go, Zabimaru."

"**Higa Zekkō"**

The broken pieces of Zabimaru that lay around the captains started to move and dislodge themselves from the ground. Finally, all the pieces were floating in midair, forming a crude cage around them. The intent was now obvious; An Omni-directional attack on the captains. All the broken pieces converged on them as Ichigo dashed forward, intent on capitalizing on the smoke screen that had been blown up from the attack. When he was a few feet away from the cloud, he swung, clearly aiming for Aizen's head.

"Pathetic"

!

Ichigo went wide eyed at what he saw. His Zanpakutō was stopped by Naruto's finger. Said man looked at the blade appreciatively before addressing the Ryoka.

"That was truly a pathetic attack."

Naruto's Nodachi found its mark on Ichigo's stomach, creating a wide gash. Blood instantly spewed out and covered the ground below Ichigo.

"Oh my, I meant to cut you in half… but was my cut too shallow?"

Renji couldn't believe it. They weren't even scratched at all and had stopped Ichigo's attack!

_Where did Aizen go?_

His left shoulder was now the one to explode in a shower of blood, Aizen standing quietly behind him.

"You are truly a problematic child."

_Damn… it!_

Renji fell to the ground mercilessly, his left and right shoulder oozing out tons of blood. Rukia could only stare in disbelief as his friends were defeated so easily. She felt a tug on her collar and soon she was hoisted up to her feet by Naruto.

"Can't stand Rukia-san? I can understand your predicament; after all, experiencing the weight of two captain's spiritual pressure is very numbing."

"Gah!"

Naruto and Aizen both stopped what they were doing as Ichigo held himself on his elbows. Aizen looked surprised, Naruto looked disinterested.

"I suggest you don't move too much boy. Your spine is the only thing keeping you alive right now. No matter how hard you try, there's no way to stand up without destroying your body."

Ichigo tried to, but the pain was too much to bear."

"Look on the bright side Ichigo-kun"

Aizen was the one speaking now.

"You have been _very _helpful already, so now just sit back and lay there quietly until you pass on."

"Your mission… is over"

Ichigo grit his teeth as he tried to speak without coughing up blood.

"M-mission?"

"Yes, all along I knew you would come and I knew your point of entry. I knew you would appear in the western Rukongai. Therefore, I dispatched regular patrols in the vicinity, so that the Seirei walls would be lowered immediately after you arrived. Then I sent the third and ninth division to the inside of the walls… and sent Naruto to keep you out. If you thought that there was a captain patrolling on the other side of the door, the only perceivable method of entry would be through Shiba Kuukaku's cannon. That would result in a dramatic entrance… of invaders who survived a fight against a captain! Therefore all of the Shinigami in Seireitei would inevitably focus their full attention on you. The actual invasion was truly phenomenal. Thanks to you, even when a captain was murdered… it didn't seem that big of a deal in comparison."

"It was… really easy to make our moves."

It was Ichigo's turn to ask the questions.

"Wait… how… did you know that we would land on the western Rukongai?"

"That is an odd question. Was there any other possibility? Urahara Kisuke's referential location was in Western Rukongai. So the only place his dimensional gate could take you… was Western Rukongai."

Ichigo was starting to sweat now, how was it possible that this man knew their every move?

"Why are you making that face? Aren't you his subordinate? Didn't you come here to take back Kuchiki Rukia because Urahara Kisuke ordered you to?"

"W-what the hell?"

Naruto scoffed as he tightened his grip around Rukia's collar.

"Aizen, forget about it, he doesn't know anything."

Aizen waved off Naruto, who just got pissed at the gesture.

"That's fine… since it's all over, I will tell you about it."

Naruto threw Rukia at Aizen's way and he easily caught her by her collar.

"Do you know about the Shinigami's four basic forms of combat? They are; Zanjustu, Hakuda, Hohō and Kidō. All of them are similar in that each has a limit. No matter how much innate capability you have, you can never overcome the limitation a Shinigami's spiritual body. That is where the growth stops. In other words, that is the Shinigami's weakness."

"Is there no way to break that boundary? Is there no way to grow and surpass your innate limitation?"

"There is... But there is only one way,"

"And that is a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid."

Ichigo looked at Naruto wide-eyed. Sweat pouring down his face as flashbacks of his fight with Byakuya came back to him.

"Hollow/ Shinigami, Shinigami/Hollow. When the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami are removed, you can create a new existence capable of achieving new heights. This concept has existed in theory for a long time."

"I focused on Shinigami, hollows and I had successfully created several hollows that were close to Shinigami."

"Hollows that could hide their spiritual pressure"

"Hollows that could make Zanpakutō's disappear and even fuse with Shinigami"

Rukia remembered Kaien's demise.

"But all of them were trash and not worthy of being called breakthroughs. Other researchers are bound by stupidity and morality… so no one ever made any sort of breakthrough either."

"No one except Urahara Kisuke, he created a substance that reacts beyond conventional physics of Soul Society… It can instantly dissolve the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami."

"The name of the substance is **Hogyoku**. It is an extremely dangerous material. He probably thought so too, because he tried to destroy it."

"Sadly, he could not find a way to destroy his own creation. So in desperation he did something else. That was… he put a barrier around the Hogyoku and buried it within the depths of a person's soul."

"Figured it out yet?"

"The place he chose to hide it in was you, _Kuchiki Rukia._"

"Wh… What did you say?"

"By the time I discovered this… You had already gone missing in the real world. I knew intuitively that this was all Urahara Kisuke's doing."

"A _gigai_ is made up of high density spiritual matter and is used to temporarily contain a recovering Shinigami. Therefore, it is usually very easy for Soul Society to locate a gigai. Yet they lost track of a Shinigami after she entered a gigai? That should be impossible. However he developed a type of substance that did not contain Spiritual matter, and because he created an untraceable gigai using that special substance, he was sentenced to exile."

"There was another reason for his exile."

Naruto said as he took to the stage.

"That particular gigai caused spiritual power of the Shinigami inside it to deteriorate. So the Shinigami that entered that gigai could never recover their spiritual power. Their control over the gigai would become dull, and eventually… They would lose of their Spiritual Power. And then change from a Shinigami, into a normal human spirit."

"Don't you see? He wasn't trying to help you. He was actually making you human, so that he could hide his Hogyoku forever."

Rukia flashbacked to the time Urahara offered her a gigai.

Aizen took the spotlight once more.

"Fortunately, you were discovered a few months later… I immediately went to the 46 chambers and…"

The arrival of one angry Komamura stopped Aizen's speech. Said man turned towards the wolf captain with a frown.

"AIZEN!"

His Shikai sprang to life and manifested into a gigantic sword, swinging it down on Aizen's head.

"Hot damn, it seems like the party's about to start up here!"

Naruto started to laugh as he saw Aizen hold up the attack above his head. Sajin growled as he looked at Naruto.

"How… can you still laugh? For all of your lies and betrayal of all of us, I shall give you no mercy!"

Aizen jumped back from the incoming attack and landed in front of Tosen.

"And you, Tosen…! Do you have anything to say to yourself?"

The blind man stayed silent.

"Nothing… at all… How disappointing…"

"**BANKAI"**

Before the technique could be released, Naruto had stepped into his guard and slashed down, almost splitting the wolf-man in two.

"Bad dog, stay!"

_Impossible… he was… right in front of me!_

Using the dull end of his blade, Naruto whacked Komamura above the head hard, an audible cracking sound echoed throughout the hill. Aizen chuckled as he looked down on Rukia.

"My apologies, I was in the middle of talking to you wasn't I?"

Aizen hoisted her up back onto her feet and even had the courtesy of cleaning her clothes of dirt.

"Now then, Kuchiki Rukia, when I found you in the Human world, the first thing I did was… assassinate the entire 46 chambers."

"You probably heard something like this from Isane-kun; Aizen Sosuke faked his own death to move in secrecy, and then he murdered the 46 chambers."

"That was incorrect."

I butchered the 46 chambers as soon as we found you, then I used Kyōka Suigetsu in the "Central Underground Conference Room" to create the illusion of the 46 chambers holding a meeting alive and well, so that even if someone intruded unexpectedly, they wouldn't notice anything wrong."

"The problem was, without permission from someone on the inside, not even captains may enter the conference room. So, the four of us took turns going inside the conference room, to play the role of the 46 chambers and giving out orders to achieve our goals."

"To ensure your capture, I assigned the task of your retrieval to those two in the sixth division."

"To keep you from becoming human, I ordered the immediate destruction of that gigai. As to completely evaporate your soul, Naruto gave out the order to have you executed. So that I could retrieve the Hogyoku inside of you, I decided to use the Sōkyoku to use for your execution."

"The only time we left the conference room unguarded, were the few hours before and after each of the two captains' meeting. I have been in the conference room ever since I feigned my death…"

Aizen reached into his Shikahusho and pulled out a small vial containing a clear liquid.

"Because of the possibility of your group causing the failure of the execution, there are two ways to extract a foreign object implanted into a spiritual body. One can either use an intensively heated and highly destructive force, like the Sōkyoku, to evaporate the outer shell of the spirit or…"

"Use some sort of special procedure that causes the spiritual body structure to break sown and thus, create an opening."

"If the Sōkyoku plan failed, I'd have to find another way. Therefore, I needed full access to the great hall of records inside the conference room, where reports of important events in Soul Society are kept. I carefully researched everything that Urahara Kisuke ever did, because implanting foreign objects into a spirit is a technique that he invented. So naturally, the extraction procedure must also be hidden somewhere in his research records."

Aizen took hold of Rukia's collar and hoisted her up to her feet.

"Yes"

Shattering the vial in his hands caused a reaction around him. Six columns shot out of the ground and encircled them. The columns created a barrier made out of Reiatsu so no outside forces would disturb Aizen. The clear liquid splashed all over Aizen's hand and made it turn into a sickly green color.

"This is that procedure!"

Aizen shoved his green hand into Rukia's chest. It went through effortlessly as a hole appeared where his hand was. Rukia was stunned not by the action itself, but rather that she was not feeling any pain at all. Aizen retracted his hand from Rukia's chest and in his hand was a small black sphere, surrounded by a cube.

"What a surprise, it is awfully small."

Rukia fell to the ground, the whole in her chest slowly, but surely closing.

"Oh… The recipient is unharmed? What an incredible technique this is!"

Aizen pulled Rukia up with her collar and threw her a few feet away from him. He looked at Gin and smiled.

"She is of no use to me anymore, it is best if you kill her Gin."

The man just shrugged and unsheathed Shinsō from its container.

"It can't be helped I guess."

"**Shoot her…"**

Gin pointed the tip towards Rukia's prone form, which was still unmoving.

"**Shinsō" **

The blade extended exponentially, racing towards Rukia. She only looked at it dejectedly.

Everyone stood silent as the space where Rukia once lay was now empty, only being replaced by Shinsō's blade. Naruto's half-lidded eyes panned the hill and found that Rukia was saved by a bloody Byakuya. He looked like shit.

"Nii-sama… You saved me!"

Getting fed up from the boredom, Naruto moved in to kill both of the Kuchiki's. Naruto drew at least an inch of the blade out of his sheath before he was restrained.

Yoruichi had slammed the hilt, forcing the blade back in its sheath. Suì-Fēng stood behind him, blade sticking to his jugular. Naruto looked at them both before smiling down at Yoruichi.

"Don't move, even if you move a single muscle…"

Suì-Fēng pressed the blade harder on his neck, causing a small trail of blood to go down from the cut.

"You'll lose your head."

Naruto looked at them both before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! You think you scare me? Go ahead and lop it off then! I don't need it anymore! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto even pressed the blade deeper into his neck, making blood spurt on Suì-Fēng's face. The Onmitsukidō commander reeled back enough to let Naruto plant a backwards hell kick on her abdomen, sending her flying off into a direction. With the immediate threat gone, Naruto grabbed Yoruichi by her neck and held her high.

"You intrigue me, you know that?"

Naruto held out a hand, revealing that he held what looked like a bigger and uglier version of the Hogyoku. He looked down on it before looking back up at Yoruichi.

"This is Hogyoku version one-point-oh."

He reared back his hand and slammed it into Yoruichi's stomach, brutally inserting the Hogyoku within her.

"And this is what you call HOLLOWFICATION! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Too late did the other captains arrive, only being able to watch as the Goddess of Flash convulsed painfully in the hands of Naruto. Naruto immediately stopped laughing when he felt two more blades cross his neck.

"Naruto-Taichō, please don't move."

Rangiku held on to Naruto's free hand in a vice grip while Suì-Fēng, who had recovered in midair now crossed her blade with Rangiku's in an x-shape in front of Naruto's' chin.

"Drop. Her. Now."

Naruto looked at Rangiku who was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Suì-Fēng still had his blood on her face. Naruto looked on to see that Kira had captured Gin and Tosen was being restrained by Hisagi.

"Well shit, it looks like the whole gang is here!"

"Sorry Aizen-Taichō, he got me."

"It appears that we have been delayed somewhat."

Aizen was cornered by Suì-Fēng's Fukutaichō, Ōmaeda. Aizen only seemed to laugh at the others.

"What's so funny Aizen?"

"It's time"

Yamamoto sensed a spike of Reiatsu and immediately barked out and order, swinging his cane for added effect.

"Everyone Scatter!"

A cube of light shot down from the sky and engulfed Aizen. Everyone looked up as a giant, white _hand _started to rip open the very sky.

"Impossible!"

"Is that a?"

"_Menos Grande!_"

The sky ripped open to reveal a whole cadre of them, all trying to get at it. They roared and clawed their way out of the Garganta.

"Gillian! Just how many of them are there?"

They spewed out of the cavity like ants, falling towards Seireitei. It wasn't soon when they started to attack. Some didn't get too far as Jidanbō and the rest of the gate guards arrived on the scene and fought of the rest of the Menos. That didn't mean that they didn't stop flowing out of the black cavity.

Three more lights shot down from the broken sky, engulfing Gin, Tosen, Naruto _and _Yoruichi.

"Too bad, I would have thought I would get captured just a little longer."

Naruto looked at Rangiku and gave her a sorrowful smile.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you… Rangiku-chan. This will probably be the last time we see each other in a long time."

The ground shook and detached itself from the rest of the earth as it was lifted up with the rest of Naruto. All of them rose to the sky slowly.

"They're trying to escape! Stop them!"

Everyone was about to charge when Yamamoto stopped them.

"We cannot do that. That beam of light is called a _Negación_. The Menos use it to save their comrades. Once that light is cast, the area inside becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable from the outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos before knows this. From the moment the beam of light came down…"

"We were already out of reach"

Naruto supplied as he looked down at the rest of Gotei 13. He pulled out his Captain's Haori and threw it out of the Negación, letting it float down towards Matsumoto.

"What are you trying to do?"

Jushiro asked Aizen as he slowly floated up towards the Garganta.

"To go higher"

"Have you fallen in the process, Aizen?"

"… You are too arrogant Ukitake; nobody starts at the top of the world."

"Not you, not me, not even the gods, but the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on…"

Aizen threw away his glassed and swept back his hair. He looked back down on Soul Society, saying six words that would forever be etched into their minds.

"I will be sitting on it!"

Naruto looked at Aizen before looking back down on the stunned Gotei 13.

"Goodbye Shinigami and goodbye little Ryoka's. For a human, you guys are something special."

The Garganta snapped shut and made Aizen and Naruto impossible to reach.

**END**

**A/N: Yay, a thousand plus words, alright! Just to let you guys know every tenth chapter, I will make it extra long mkay?**

**Next up: The aftermath, getting comfortable in Hueco Mundo.**


	11. Visiting the Human World

**A/N: Settling into Hueco Mundo, Visiting the Human World**

**Boom another chapter fresh from the oven!**

**EDIT 1: As it is customary for the Bleach series to have a 'funny' chapter after every big confrontation, I am doin it as well. Don't take this too seriously and the storyline will resume at chapter 12.**

**EDIT 2: Okay so I think it won't be that funny anymore… Really, when I was writing this it became serious and wasn't what I was aiming for, but you can't always have what you want right?**

**EDIT 3: It appears that once I go ten thousand words, my mind does not want to settle for two thousand words or less. Meh, better for you guys anyway.**

**STORY START**

"FISH CAKE!"

Kotetsu Isane woke up with a start as her nightmare jostled her from her slumber. She looked around to see that she was back in her room inside the Fourth Division barracks. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, trying to get all of the sleep out.

"Just a dream…"

She got up, deciding to cool down a bit with some fresh air. She opened the door to her room and went out.

"Why is it always fish cakes? I don't even like them!"

She rounded a corner and saw Captain Unohana sitting down on the floor, a cup of tea in hand and eyes looking up to the sky.

"Another bad dream Isane-chan?"

Isane panicked when she was caught staring. She flailed her arms around, thinking of an excuse. She gave up almost instantly as she greeted her captain.

"Welcome back, Unohana-Taichō."

The motherly figure smiled pleasantly at her vice-captain as she patted the ground next to her, a sign saying that Isane should join her and have some tea. Isane slowly sat down beside her and looked at her captain. Although she was smiling, she could sense her sadness.

"Is… is there something wrong Taichō?"

Retsu looked up at the girl and smiled back, only replying after a few moments had gone by.

"I guess I'm still shocked that four of our captains were traitors… even the kind Naruto-Taichō."

Isane nodded, Naruto was known around the whole of Gotei 13 as a kind and very approachable figure. Even if he was a captain, he respected and treated everyone kindly. He was always open to share a cup of tea with someone, in Kyōraku's case, a cup of Saki. He would even share a cup with the Sotaichō. It was a devastating loss for everyone as they lost a great friend that day. Rangiku took it the worst, however as she has yet to speak to anyone.

On the brighter side, it would seem that she would be getting promoted as soon as she would return to the office.

"After you have calmed down, you should go back and get a good night's rest."

"… Yes ma'am."

Unohana watched as Isane slowly walked back to her room, still holding that motherly smile of hers. But as soon as she heard the room's door click, it was gone in an instant. She placed her cup down on the tray and slowly retrieved something from the folds inside of her evening gown. She withdrew an old tattered photo. There were only two people on it and from the looks of it, it was the couple's wedding day.

The captain knew that bringing things from the Material world was prohibited… but this was the last precious thing she had. She smiled at the memories the picture brought back to her and carefully placed it back inside her pocket.

It seems that she wouldn't be sleeping _this _night either.

**XxX**

"Master… Master… Please…"

Naruto looked up from his console to look at the figure inside the containment barrier erected in the middle of the room. The creature was female and had dark skin. Her golden irises were contrasted against her black sclera. Fangs protruded from her upper lip whenever she talked. Aside from her mask fragment, which looked like a headband that started from ear to ear and looped at the back of her head to maintain her ponytail, she was completely naked. She pressed herself against the barrier and grinded against it, trying to provoke her keeper.

"Let me out, my master…"

She traced a finger from her mouth and straight down to the inner folds of her being, letting out a slow and orgasmic moan. She looked back at the man who was seated at the far side of the room. She smiled as she made eye contact with him.

"Let me keep you company, my master."

The man stood up from his seat and slowly stalked towards her. Finally, she would see his face again! It always made her happy to see her master's handsome face, and those _beautiful _crimson eyes of his. He stood at the edge of the barrier, letting its omnipresent light illuminate his form.

"I'm sorry dear, but every time I let you out you get _so _violent. I can't let you keep killing my followers. Luisenbarn is still mad at me for getting Ggio killed. Honestly, if you're really _that _hungry, we built the _canteen _for a reason."

The woman was obviously _not _listening as she just kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"My master… please… let me out… my master… let me keep you company… my master…"

He was regretting his decision in making her a hollow now. How could he know that there were some side effects to the process? Nobody told him that he had to maintain a barrier that was saturated with Reiatsu? Nobody said that not keeping up the barrier would backlash on the subject? Nobody told him that she would lose her memory _or _act the way she was acting right now. And finally, nobody told him that the basest instinct of a hollow was to follow or try to kill the strongest out there.

How was the last one connected to all of it? It is a simple explanation really. You see, during the Hollowfication, her mind was damaged somewhat. She still retained her memories, of course, but the transformation literally rewrote her genetic being. Well, long story short, it seems that her mind is on a lockdown, now only obeying her instincts. Until Aizen or Syazel could fix this mess, he was stuck with this creature.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto waved away the barrier and let the woman stagger out of the cage-like structure. It still picked a raw nerve when he saw that she was taller than him. She grabbed him by his shoulders and immediately started the cover him with licks and kisses. He let her explore his mouth with her tongue, knowing that it might calm her down. Her hands slowly explore his body, trying to take off his clothes.

"You have such an exquisite taste…"

Naruto pulled on the female's ponytail, soliciting a soft mewl from her. Naruto looked at her dead in the eye, a mad glint shining in his crimson irises.

"Who told you that you were in control of this situation? I'm in control here, do you understand? I control this world and everyone in it, including you. I control you mind. I control your body. I control everything that is _you_."

Naruto pushed her back down to the ground and threw her a few articles of clothing. Yoruichi looked back up at her master with a pleading look.

"We'll continue this some other time. I have business to attend to right now. Get dressed, I expect you to be when I get back. When I do get back though, we'll play."

Without another word, Naruto left the dark room.

**XxX**

The meeting room was filled to the brim. They had moved to the main hall as to fit every Arrancar they had in Las Noches. Minus the Menos Grande that acted as guards/attack towers, everyone was here. Naruto entered quietly as to not attract too much attention. With the bout with Yoruichi a while ago, he just couldn't handle another barrage of 'Naruto-sama' or 'master' at the moment.

Naruto surveyed the room, finding the whole floor was occupied by the lower ranked Arrancar. The Espada were situated on top of the pillars scattered throughout the room. Naruto had to remind himself to ask Aizen what the columns were for. They weren't for the roof support as they were not attached to it. He saw that Aizen was located at the very back, or front, of the room. Kaname and Gin were already with him. Were they waiting for him?

Not wanting to wade through the masses, he used Shunpo to appear beside Aizen who nodded at his arrival. Aizen raised a hand, silencing everyone inside the room.

"The time draws closer my comrades. The time we do battle with the whole of Soul Society is almost at hand…"

The room burst into loud applause. Everyone was cheering at the thought of bloodshed. Aizen raised his hand, not the reaction he wanted.

"This is why I want some volunteers to go and scout our adversaries' power levels. Recently, I have learned that some captain's of the Gotei 13 are to be stationed in a town called Karakura. They have allied themselves with the humans who once invaded Seireitei. I am not sure as to why they intend to move to the small town, but it does not matter. Now then, who would like to volunteer? I shall need only three people to go there."

Naruto immediately raised his hand, wanting to do _something_. He had almost forgotten how boring Hueco Mundo was. Aizen looked at him with a discernable look of curiosity and hilarity. He was probably finding it funny how fast Naruto raised his hand at the prospect of going to the human world.

"Ah, so we have our first volunteer. We need to more people to go with him then."

"Pick me, over here!"

_Oh god… How the hell did she get out of the room?_

Behind the crowd of Arrancar was Yoruichi, jumping up and down with her hands raised in the air. Naruto couldn't help but smack a hand over his face.

"And now we have our second volunteer… Who will be the third?"

"I will"

Aizen looked at the new arrival to the spotlight. He smiled as he announced the last person to go to the Human World.

"How fitting it is for the third volunteer to be the Tercera herself!"

**XxX**

After a few more announcements and the introductions of a bunch of new Arrancar's, Naruto along with the rest of the 'leaders' of Hueco Mundo had stepped to the side for a private discussion.

"It appears that we have encountered a minor setback."

Aizen announced as he turned to face the rest of the small group.

"How minor are you talking about?"

Naruto asked as he found a nice cozy wall to lean on.

"The Hogyoku, it seems, is… half asleep, to put it in the simplest of terms. A century of inactivity has caused it to hibernate and I'm afraid that if we can't find some way to wake it up, our Arrancar production would be cut in half. That is why, Naruto-kun, I would like you to visit an old acquaintance of mine that, coincidently, lives in the same town. Maybe he has a way or an invention that can wake it up."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the room, getting ready to depart for the Human world.

**XxX**

"I came here back when I had a mask, but the Human World is still boring!"

Why oh why did he bring this idiot with him again? Oh sure Ulquiorra was understandable as he was a powerful guy but _why _Yammy? Naruto had decided to bring two more people with him to the Human world as he had planned to explore the place with the two girls. He dragged Ulquiorra along so that _he _would be the one to scout out the occupants of this little town.

"Stop whining"

Ulquiorra started as he turned to address the giant of a man.

"You were the one who insisted in going with us."

Naruto turned to look at his two female companions, wanting to see their reactions to arriving in the Human World. Yoruichi was breathing in the fresh air, happily smiling and skipping inside the crater they had created when they arrived. Harribel had her eyes closed, probably deep in thought again. Hopefully there would be something to do around here as to alleviate Naruto's growing boredom.

He turned to look just in time to see Yammy ascending the crater. As he got to the top, he turned back to the group, announcing something.

"Hey guys look here! A bunch a' humans are looking right at us!"

True enough, as the rest of the group climbed out of the crater, they were greeted with at least a dozen or so humans looking straight through them. For obvious reasons, normal humans could not see souls.

"Look at their ugly faces, Ha! Can I eat them Naruto-sama?"

The man wasn't paying attention as he was observing his surroundings. From the looks of things, they were in what the humans called a 'park'. He waved off the question as he looked at the environment.

"Sure, sure go ahead. But I don't want to see a mess! Use your Gonzui ability."

**XxX**

"W-what… what happened here?"

Arisawa Tatsuki was having a weekend practice with her Karate club in the park. All of a sudden however, she had fainted and introduced her face with the dirt. A while later she had woken up to find that everyone around her was dead and now…

"Oh look here, a survivor!"

She slowly turned her head to look up at a group of five people. They were all wearing white and differed in size. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the group, especially the blonde man that stood at the forefront of the group. She could literally feel the power rolling off of this man. The man stared back at her with his frightening crimson eyes.

_I'm… going… to faint…_

"What should we do with her? Did Aizen-sama say that we were not to be spotted?"

Yammy scratched his head, trying to find a solution to their current predicament. Naruto smacked him above the head, preventing his tiny brain from malfunctioning. Twisting on his heel, Naruto pointed a full grown cero at the prone Karate practitioner.

"This is how you get rid of the problem."

He was about to fire it off when a black arm, striped with red down the middle, punched him straight to the ground. The group of Arrancar was shocked that a _Human _had snuck up on them and at the same time, defeated their leader.

"Don't touch her."

Yasutora "Chad" Sado had arrived just in time to save Tatsuki's life. In an instant, all the Arrancar's in the clearing had their swords in hand, ready to chop up the man into pieces.

"Don't… touch him…"

Everyone looked to see Naruto pulling his head from the ground. Staggering to his feet, Naruto shook his head to be rid of the dirt that had clung to him. He looked at Chad, his sclera bleeding black. He was pissed.

"You think it's alright to punch people out of the blue, boy?"

In a flash, Chad lost his right arm, cleanly sliced off from the shoulder. Inoue, who was behind Chad, could only look on in horror as a ridiculously long sword sliced her friend in half.

"Useless Human trash! Nobody makes a fool of Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto turned to look at Inoue, who was frozen with fear by now. He closed his eyes partially, swinging his blade in a vertical arc as to get rid of the blood. He sneered at her as he sheathed the blade.

"I suggest you run away human, before I kill you too!"

Inoue, showing nerves of steel, ran towards the fallen Chad. She couldn't cry right now, she thought to herself; she needed to heal Chad before he dies from blood loss. Naruto looked at her spitefully before turning to Yammy.

"Get rid of it."

Yammy smiled happily as he stomped towards Inoue. He balled up his right fist, so that his index finger was the only one standing out, as if to point. He directed the finger to Inoue, who was still trying save Chad.

"I'll squish her like a bug!"

He thrust his finger downward, intent clear.

"**Santen Kesshun!"**

A shield of yellow light burst into life in front of the human girl, protecting her from being smushed into paste. Yammy looked baffled as to what kind of power this was. The others in the group though, were slowly analyzing the construct. It wasn't any kind of Kidō that was for sure. It wasn't even any kind of hollow powers either.

"Oho, what's this then? Maybe you aren't trash after all. What else can you do human?"

Inoue only needed to say two words.

"Souten Kishun"

A dome of energy surrounded Chad. It was clear as day that his wounds were already healing at an alarming rate. Yammy stated the obvious.

"What, she can heal too? And what about this guy, then? He's pretty durable!"

Ulquiorra had already figured it out though.

_That is not… healing. It looks more like time reversal or spatial renewal. Whatever it is, it is not some simple healing spell. I've never seen such a technique before._

"What a strange human… this woman."

Naruto could have sworn that Cifer had just smiled, if only a little.

Inoue at this point was already trying to think of a way to stall for time.

_At least until Kurosaki-kun shows up!_

She stood up from Chad's body, letting the barrier disappear from view. She held both hands in front of her as she was about to attack this powerful group. Inoue looked at them, beads of sweat rolling off of her face.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

Naruto noticed a piece of her hairpin detach itself from the rest. The object transformed in midair, now resembling a boomerang. It was an offensive move from the looks of it. Everyone watched as it streaked towards Yammy, but swerved at the last minute, now headed towards Naruto.

_Aim for the leader!_

The object collected momentum as it now looked like a meteor was headed towards the blonde demon. Naruto looked unfazed as the object was just mere inches away from him…

… And then swatting it down like a fly with the back of his hand.

"Ewe, what was that, a fly?"

Yammy, who was nearest to Inoue, looked back to Naruto asking what he should with the Human.

"Naruto-sama, what should I do with this one? She has some weird powers, should we bring her back?"

Naruto just scoffed.

"Squish her Yammy!"

"You got it!"

With an open palm, Yammy bore down on Inoue. Naruto was expecting a loud 'SQUISH' to echo throughout the park, but strangely, Yammy had stopped midway.

"Who the hell are you?"

_Great, at this rate I won't be able to explore at all!_

Naruto stepped off to the side a little so that he could get a better look at the newcomers. Surprisingly, it was only one person and even more surprising was the fact that he knew who it was.

"Oi, Ryoka brat!"

Ichigo looked up from Inoue and saw eye to eye with the ex-captain. He grits his teeth, not forgetting that this man was the reason Yoruichi was not with them anymore. This was actually a good thing too, as he made a promise to a friend. Meeting Naruto would help him fulfill that promise.

"Your ruining our vacation here, get lost!"

Ichigo looked at the man, rage burning in his eyes. He knew exactly what to say back to him right now.

"**BANKAI"**

He was going full out. He would decimate the other blonde and not hold back. This was for Yoruichi, and for Chad!

A surge of power blew way up to the sky, creating a cyclone of pure, untamed power. The group, save Naruto, was stunned to see that a human could exude so much power. Ichigo's release kicked up a dust storm, obscuring him an Inoue from the Arrancar's view.

Ichigo slashed away the smokescreen, revealing his new outfit and sword.

"TENSA ZANGETSU!"

Ichigo lowered his blade to the side, looking back at a stunned and overwhelmed Orihime.

"Inoue, please leave"

On the other side of the field, poor old Yammy was scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to do now and he needed someone to tell him what he should do. He looked back at his master and was about to ask the obvious question, but Naruto immediately answered him.

"Kill him Yammy."

A wide grin split Yammy's face as he raised his right hand into a fist. With a battle cry, he brought down his large fist.

"Are you the one who took Chad's arm _and _almost killed him?"

Ichigo raised his blade with such speed that everyone had thought it was always in that position. The resulting crash between two unstoppable and immovable objects cracked and lifted the ground around Ichigo. Yammy was amazed by the boy's speed and strength when he considered the question.

"Nope! The boss-man over there did that! He got pissed when your friend 'Chad' tried to stop him from killing a human!"

Ichigo looked back at Naruto, then back at Yammy again.

"He took my friend's arm, so now I'm taking yours!"

Naruto didn't know if Ichigo used Shunpo or not, but he was now over Yammy, his right arm sliced at the elbow. He landed deftly behind Yammy. Said giant looked at his missing arm in shock, then anger as he turned to face the Human brat.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention anymore as he was observing his surroundings again. Everything just looked so different. He had been to this world a few times back when he had a mask, but that was years, maybe centuries ago. He looked back at Harribel and Yoruichi, who was talking to one another. They seemed to be getting along fine enough. He walked towards them and as soon as Yoruichi saw her master, she immediately glomped him.

"Master…"

_Ugh, why does she always have to talk with a moan?_

"Sorry I'm late~"

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival. Everyone knew who he was, as Aizen pinned him as one of the threats to Hueco Mundo.

"Urahara Kisuke"

The man had erected a shield in front of him and Ichigo, who was losing the battle against Yammy when he had a lapse of control. His hollow side was starting to wake up again. Everyone was more surprised when Yammy was flipped over and down on the ground by Yoruichi. Even though she was a hollow, she still had her mastery of Shunpo and had just showed it to everyone.

"Konichiwa, Kisuke-kun, It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

The genius was stunned silent at the unexpected arrival of his oldest friend. He took in her appearance and noted that she had a similar outfit with the other hollows present. That wasn't a good sign.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Yammy stood from his spot, bloody and angry. He was about to attack when Naruto stopped him.

"That is enough everyone. As much as I'd like to see some ass-kicking, this display of High levels of Reiatsu will probably attract Soul Society to our presence… We're heading back."

Naruto gave a curt nod to Ulquiorra, who immediately opened up a Garganta for them. He looked back at the former twelfth division captain and then at the two humans before looking at his new servant.

"Come, Yoruichi, we go."

"Right!"

And as if they weren't in the middle of a fight to the death, the Arrancar's were gone from the Human world.

**END**

**A/N: Ok so next chapter we will be focusing on Soul Societies arrival to the human world as well as Rangiku.**

**I wonder how she's doing right now.**

**Anyway, see you guys in a few days!**


	12. Weathering out the storm

**A/N: Weathering out the Storm**

**Alright, as I said before this chapter will focus more on the 'good' guys. Yuck. But don't worry; Naruto will pop up now and then just to show what he's up to in Hueco Mundo.**

**Now let's…. BEGIN!**

**STORY START**

Naruto looked down on Tia's sleeping form. Right now, she no longer had the upper part of her mask fragment. A nuisance to her beauty, Naruto used the Hogyoku to get rid of the eyesore. Now the only fragment that remained was the pieces covering her chest and neck. Sighing Naruto stood up from the bed, careful in not waking the other blonde.

_I think I'll go take a walk…_

**XxX**

Ichigo slowly walked towards the school, thinking about the fight that had happened a week or so ago. Even in his strongest form, Bankai, he wasn't able to do much aside from beating up that big guy, Yammy. But even then, when his Hollow side tried to take over, he was practically useless and was beaten up pretty badly. The bandage around his head and forearms were proof of this. What was worse was when Inoue tried to stop the behemoth from killing him and in turn, she was the one who got backhanded into a tree and got the right side of her whole body broken.

That wasn't supposed to happen. The worst part was that he couldn't do anything to stop Inoue from getting hurt!

He was weak. That much he knew.

_That's why I need to get stronger!_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo looked up from the ground, hearing the scream of a girl. He looked to the source and was shocked to see where it came from.

"The school"

Ichigo went on a dead sprint towards the school, following the echoes of the voice bouncing around the hallways. He ended up in front of his classroom and didn't waste time in opening the door. He didn't know what to expect but he had his Shinigami's badge in his right hand already, just in case. Sadly, it wasn't a hollow attack or anything special. It was just Chizuru screaming at the top of her lings when she saw the extent of Inoue's injuries. She was only starting her classes today, Ichigo vaguely remembered.

"How… How did you get all those injuries, Orihime?"

The orange haired teenager could only scratch the back of her head at the sight of her 'close' friend's reaction to her injury. She had to think of a lie that was both believable and plausible.

"I… uh… I fell down some stairs!"

Chizuru, in response to the lame excuse, pulled out two handfuls of her red hair, comedic tears running down her cheeks.

"LIAR! You must be lying! How can all of that result from falling down the stairs? You have a broken arm _and _have bandages over your face! What did you do, jump out of a window while you were at it?"

"Yup!"

The worried redhead slammed her head down on her desk.

"Ehehe"

"Don't 'Ehehe' me! I was so worried you suddenly stopped going to school for five days straight! Don't make me worry like that again!"

Sighing, Ichigo slowly walked up to his friend, whispering her name.

"Inoue…"

The girls quickly turned at the sound of her crush's voice, looking at Ichigo face to face. She smiled brightly at him before speaking.

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo could only stare at her a moment before turning away, muttering a response to her question.

"Nothing… never mind, forget it."

He walked off, not saying another word. Chizuru could only look at Ichigo's retreating form. What could he possibly have wanted? Why didn't he ask Inoue in the end anyways? Chizuru looked back at said girl as she excused herself to the bathroom.

"Ah! Wait a minute Orihime!"

**FLASHBACK**

_Don't apologize… It's fine; I was the one who ran off on my own. It was my fault that I got hurt. It doesn't hurt one bit! So…_

_Don't apologize to me, or give me that look…_

**END**

Ichigo could still remember the day when they brought the battered Inoue to Urahara's shop to get some medical treatment. She was diagnosed with a fractured skull and a broken left hand, in addition with the multiple broken bones she sustained throughout her body. Ichigo had tried to apologize to her for not being strong enough to protect her or the rest, but she vehemently refused the apology, stating it was their fault that they were the ones who got into trouble in the first place.

_What the hell… Chad got hurt pretty badly and Tatsuki almost died! It's all because I'm too weak. Aside from apologizing… There's nothing I could do._

He slowly lowered his head in shame, but was stopped when he felt an odd yet strangely familiar presence approaching his classroom. He looked up towards the door…

Meanwhile, outside the classroom, a ruckus was being made by some new arrivals.

"So… Which classroom is it?"

"No idea"

"What? Didn't you bring your note with you when we left?"

"Ah… I lost it~"

"Lost it! What's wrong with you?"

"Stop arguing! We can just pick up on their spiritual pressure."

Five people were walking towards Ichigo's classroom…

"It's the first time I'm in one of these things. I still can't control my spiritual pressure properly…"

"Please excuse his stupidity."

"I'm not stupid! By the way, how can you act so natural in that thing?"

"I mean… this shirt is so tight and restrictive…"

"Then just pull the shirt out like us."

"Idiot! If I pull it out, I can't wear the wooden sword on my belt!"

"It's all because you said we couldn't bring real swords! That's why I'm making do with a wooden one!"

"That was not our idea. It's the law."

"So why can't we carry real swords! That's one crappy law!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

They were in front of the classroom now.

"Don't draw attention to yourselves. Just walk along quietly!"

"Kay"

"Kay"

"Were here! This is it! I'm opening!"

_What. The. Fuck._

Was all Ichigo could think of when he saw exactly _who _were the one's making the ruckus outside.

"OSU! How's it going Ichigo?"

Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayesagawa Yumichika and the new captain of the tenth division, Matsumoto Rangiku has arrived in the Human world!

"Y-You guys! What the hell are you doing here!"

"It's an order"

Renji was the one who spoke, naturally Ichigo turned to look at the man.

"They said to prepare for a direct confrontation with the Arrancar. We were to meet with the Acting-Shinigami group, here in the human world."

Ichigo took on a serious face as he asked an important question, something that was bothering him when Renji mentioned the word.

"Renji,"

The redhead blinked and looked at Ichigo, wondering why he suddenly got so serious all of a sudden.

"What's… an Arrancar?"

…

…

…

"What? You didn't even know who they were and then you started fighting! Dimwit, they were the ones who handed you your ass a few days ago!"

A spike of spiritual pressure alerted him to a presence near the windows of the classroom. He looked, and was facing the silhouette of a figure that stood on the window sill. He blinked, and then it hit him. This person was!

"Long time no see, Ichigo!"

"R… Rukia"

The appearance of these new students caused a storm of gossip and chatter among Ichigo's classmate. Rukia looked at the crowd with a neutral look before turning back to Ichigo. She suddenly jumped towards the strawberry blonde and delivered a left flying kick straight to his face.

"What the hell?"

Ichigo stumbled back and was caught by Renji before he could fall on the ground. He was about to thank the man but noticed that Renji was gripping on to his arms tightly. Ichigo looked back to Rukia, who delivered a rain of slaps.

"What's up with that wimpy look on your face, Ichigo!"

"W-What?"

Putting on her special gloves, Rukia pulled out Ichigo's soul and leaped out of the window again.

"Come with me!"

As the two disappeared off into the distance, the rest of the Shinigami could only laugh at their antics.

"Just as we'd expected…"

Rangiku supplied as she looked at the 'empty' body that belonged to Ichigo.

"Yeah those two are troublemakers."

Renji was the one who replied.

"Bah, it's normal to get pissed off after seeing that pathetic sad face."

It was Ikkaku this time.

"Really, Gloomy looks can be so attractive."

"NO, that is not true!"

"I wasn't seeking your opinion, Yumichika!"

"Oh really! Then whose opinion were you seeking, Ikkaku's!"

"Don't drag me into this!"

The classroom was now in a maelstrom of gossip.

"They're definitely dangerous people!"

"And they dye their hair!"

"He has a tattoo!"

"Blonde Hair"

"Silver Hair"

"Bald"

"Big Breasted"

"Bald"

Drawing his wooden blade, Ikkaku turned on the humans with a look that could kill and frighten little children.

"Alright, the two who said **'bald'** come out now and face me!"

"Don't mind them… They're just babbling humans."

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO CHOP THEM IN HALF!"

"With a _wooden sword_?"

"Count me in Ikkaku!"

"Somebody, switch places with me…"

The last sentence was said by an irate Vice-Captain Hitsugaya.

**XxX**

Naruto looked at the small puddle that had appeared in front of him. He wasn't really freaked out really; he has honestly seen more crazy shit happening in a busy day. But what was weird about _this _puddle was what it was made out of…

Blood

And not just any blood, this blood was pitch _black_ and thick. Naruto could even see the chunks of bone swirling inside the puddle. The blonde haired demon sighed as he walked closer to the puddle. He bent down before plunging his whole _arm _inside it. Now, by this point, everyone would be thinking _what the fuck_ or something in that line. It was a good thing Naruto knew what he was doing.

Ever so slowly, he pulled back his arm, which was now accompanied by another arm. The arm continued to go up and was revealed to be attached to a body. Soon, Naruto had pulled out the body of a woman from the black blood. Surprisingly, she wasn't dead at all. Sadly, the blood clung to her body, not giving out any specific details about the woman's appearance except that she was an adult female and very well endowed.

Naruto released his grip on her, letting the woman miraculously float _on top _of the water's surface. The woman's arms encircled her, in a gesture to cover her, before she spoke. When she did, Naruto compared her voice to a whisper mixed with the sounds of moaning.

"_Naruto-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again…"_

"Get to the point, Succubus. What does Akki-sama want?"

The demon woman gave out a tittering giggle before pulling something out of the puddle of blood.

It was another Nodachi, but the difference was that its design was an all red compared to _Beninokogiri_'s Beninokogiri's entire black motif.

"_A new weapon she sends you, yes… She is called The Black Fang!"_

"**Kuromerushikon"**

"_Mistress told me that she would be of great use to you, yes…"_

And with those final words, she dissolved back into the puddle of blood and disappeared with it. Naruto looked at his new blade with a bit of excitement and awe. He placed the blade on his right hip before walking back to Las Noches.

"Oh fun, a new toy to play with!"

**XxX**

He arrived back to the palace to be met with a room full of Arrancar. In the middle of said room was Ulquiorra Cifer who had just finished showing the whole army what they did when they were in the Human world. Naruto didn't bother listening to the fight between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He calmly walked towards the front of the room where his 'personal' Fracción were waiting for him. Harribel and Yoruichi greeted their master with a smile, although Tia's expression was almost the same. Strangely, Nel was still not here.

…

…

As everything was settled with, Naruto felt like doing something reckless and decided to approach the violent Arrancar known as Grimmjow.

"Hey Pantera~!"

A vein was about to bulge on Grimmjow's forehead when he heard that nickname. He whirled on the balls of his feet and gives a nasty right hook to the guys face. That is, until he saw who it was.

"N-Naruto! W-What's the big deal with you calling me that huh?"

Laughing off the question and with a wave of his hand, Naruto approached him and whispered into his ear.

"Wanna get rid of that Ichigo boy?"

**A/N: Coming up next: Grimmjow versus Ichigo, Naruto meets an old friend!**


End file.
